Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito
by Lina fujo
Summary: Update chap 6, Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto/Gaara kembali kerumah dan Kiba sangat senang/"Untuk selanjutnya, biarkan aku yang akan melindungimu, Gaara"/"Ibu, aku menyukai laki-laki"/ APA!. Maaf Summary gagal, So silahkan baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : ****Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Di chapter ini : SasuNaru masih 14 tahun.**

**Saya author baru dan ini ff pertama saya, jika banyak kesalahan maafkan saya yah. **

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito yang berarti orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya One Ok Rock hehehe..dah g perlu banyak cincong.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut emo sedang berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang sepi, ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan club memanahnya—hingga membuatnya harus pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, remaja biasa yang baru berumur 14 tahun. Meski masih kelas 2 SMP, tapi tampilannya menyerupai remaja17 tahun. Mungkin karena dia memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata anak seusianya.

Saat ia hampir sampai dibelokan terakhir gang sepi itu, tiba-tiba ia melihat tiga orang preman yang berwajah sangar menghadangnya.

"Hei bocah! Serahkan uangmu—cepat!" sambil membentak—salah seorang preman itu menodongkan pisau kearah Sasuke.

Merasa diancam Sasuke sedikit memundurkan badannya, "Aku tidak punya uang".

"Jangan bohong!" preman kedua menggeledah serta merogoh kantung celana Sasuk, preman itu juga merebut tas punggung Sasuke paksa.

Ketiga preman itu mengobrak-abrik isi tas Sasuke dan tidak menemukan benda berharga apapun, mereka hanya menemukan setumpuk buku pelajaran dan beberapa alat tulis saja.

Merasa kesal tidak menemukan apa-apa, ketiga preman itu akhirnya memukuli Sasuke beramai-ramai. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia kalah jumlah dan kekuatan para preman itu sunggung membuat Sasuke tampak lemah. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau melawan, hanya saja—ia tidak begitu pandai adu otot dengan pria yang mempunyai badan sebesar preman-preman itu.

Puas memukuli Sasuke—ketiga preman itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar penuh luka dijalanan gang yang sepi itu. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit—namun sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya susah untuk bediri.

"Ugh! Sial—sakit sekali" rintih Sasuke.

Tidak mau menyerah—Sasuke kembali mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, dengan bantuang tembok gang itu—Sasuke akhirnya bisa berdiri. Dengan tertatih—Sasuke berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tembok gang.

Namun sayang—saat ia sedang berusahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sambil masih berjalan dengan berpegangan di tembok gang itu, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan—muncul seorang remaja pirang yang berjalan satu jalur tepat kearahnya.

Remaja pirang itu—juga berjalan sambil meraba-raba tembok gang yang sama dengan Sasuke, karena fokus Sasuke yang teralihkan dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya—ia tak sempat melihat ada seorang remaja berjalan kearahnya.

Saat jarak Sasuke dan remaja pirang itu semakin dekat, akhirnya membuat mereka bertabrakan dan Sasuke juga remaja pirang itu terjerembab ketanah.

"Aduh!" pekik remaja pirang ituyang terjatuh duduk didepan Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke—ia juga terjatuh sama persis seperti remaja pirang itu.

Dengan kesal—Sasuke melotot kearah remaja pirang itu, "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Masa ada orang didepannya—main tabrak saja!" teriak Sasuke marah dan ia juga mencoba berdiri kembali sambil berpegangan pada dinding gang itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada kau didepanku" remaja pirang itu masih duduk diam jalanan gang itu dan pandangan matanya tidak mengarah pada Sasuke melainkan kedepan—dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Mangkanya—kalau punya mata itu dipakai, jangan hanya dipajang saja. Dasar!" umpat Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan remaja pirang tadi di jalanan gang yang sepi.

Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi—Sasuke melihat kearah remaja pirang itu dengan heran, terlihat remaja pirang laki-laki itu tak bergeming dan masih duduk jalanan gang itu.

"Menyebalkan" tidak mau mengurusi bocah itu—Sasuke akhirnya menghilang di belokan gang terakhir menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan bocah tadi sendirian.

Sementara itu kembali pada remaja pirang yang tadi menabrak Sasuke, dia terus saja diam dan tetap memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Sepertinya—orang tadi sudah pergi" gumamnya pelan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan sambil meraba-raba tembok gang, remaja pirang itu mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah ia bisa berdiri dengan tegap, remaja pirang itu sekali lagi meraba tembok sambil berjalan dan tangan satunya yang bebas seperti meraba-raba udara kosong.

Saat remaja itu hampir sampai di pertigaan gang—tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, "Naruto—jangan kesana!".

Seketika remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Bibi Anko" gumamnya pelan.

Wanita yang bernama Anko itu mendekati remaja pirang yang bernama Naruto, kemudian Anko juga memegang tangan Naruto.

"Kau tahu—setelah kau melewati pertigaan gang ini, ada jalan raya yang lumayan padat oleh mobil. Beruntung Bibi menemukanmu. Jangan berkeliaran saat bibi tidak ada, itu sangat berbahaya" omel Anko sambil menggandenga tangan Naruto untuk kembali ke jalanan gang itu.

Namun Naruto tidak mau digandeng oleh Anko dan melepaskan tangan bibinya yang menggandengan tangannya, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok—bibi tidak usah khawatir".

Naruto kembali berjalan dengan meraba-raba tembok gang, ia bersih keras untuk tidak menerima bantuan Anko yang berniat membantunya berjalan. Naruto begitu yakin—ia bisa melewati jalan yang ia lewati tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Melihat keteguhan hati Naruto—Anko hanya bisa mengikuti keponakannya itu dari belakang sambil sesekali menjaga Naruto agar tidak tersandung atau terjatuh. Sudah 5 tahun—Naruto kehilangan indera pengelihatannya.

Semua ini disebabkan oleh kecelakaan bus 5 tahun yang lalu, saat itu—Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berjalan-jalan ke daerah Suna dengan naik bus. Namun tidak disangka—sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan dan tabrakan antara bus yang ditumpangi keluarga Narutodengan truk itu. Semua penumpang serta sopirnya meninggal, hanya Narutolah yang selamat—namun karena ada cidera parah di kepala Naruto. Dan berangsur-angsur—Mata Naruto mulai buta sampai sekarang.

Sejak Naruto buta—tidak ada lagi senyum diwajahnya, bahkan dia lebih sering diam dan mengurung diri dikamarnya. Meski tak jarang ia berjalan-jalan keluar, jika hanya Anko yang mengajaknya pergi. Tidak mungkinkan—orang buta seperti Naruto, berjalan-jalan sendiri diluar.

"Maaf—aku, sudah membuat bibi khawatir" suara Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Anko menanggapi Naruto dengan tersenyum, kemudian mengusap rambut Naruto lembut. "Sudahlah—jangan dipikirkan, mungkin bibi yang salah. Tadi bibi keasyikan belanja di mini market, sampai lupa pada mu. Harusnya bibi mengawasimu, bukannya malah membuatmu menunggu diluar mini market seperti itu. Maakan bibi yah—Naruto" dengan penuh penyesalan—Anko menatap Naruto yang masih berjalan didepannya sambil meraba-raba tembok gang.

"Lain kali—aku akan menunggu bibi didalam saja" tepat saat Naruto mengatakan itu—ia sudah berada diujung tembok dan membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti.

"Bibi—bisa bantu aku jalan" Naruto menggapai-gapai udara dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya menggapai sang bibi yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Anko memegang tangan Naruto sambil mengarahkan kemana arah jalan yang akan dilewatinya, "Besok bibi akan membelikanmu tongkat lipat yang baru, tongkat lipatmu yang dulu sudah jelek".

"Terserah bibi saja"

Tak terasa—Naruto dan Anko sudah sampai di depan gedung Apartement tempat mereka tinggal. Apartement tempat Naruto dan Anko tinggal sangatlah mewah dan besar. Semua ini didapat karena kerja keras Anko yang berprofesi sebagai penulis novel terkenal dan penghasilannya cukup besar, hingga ia mampu membeli sebuah apartement mewah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan ditempat yang sama—Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kegiatan klubnya, segera ia memasuki lobi apartement tempatnya tinggal. Dan secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi.

Melihat adiknya babak belur—Itachi menghampiri adiknya dengan khawatir, "Sasuke—kau kenapa?" Itachi mendongakkan kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" elak Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tatapan cemas Itachi, dengan santainya—ia masuk ke lobi apartement. Sambil berjalan tertatih—Sasuke menekan pintu lift yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lobi apartement.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya acuh padanya—hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai—Sasuke memilih tinggal bersama kakaknya. Itachi adalah seorang model terkenal, berkat kerja kerasnya—ia mampu membiayai uang kuliahnya. Meski semua kebutuhannya masih bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi Itachi—tidak pernah manja dan ia juga menabung sebagian uang pemberian orang tuanya untuk masa depannya nanti. Sama seperti Itachi—Sasuke juga masih bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya, meski mereka tingga terpisah jauh—Sasuke dan Itachi tetap mendapatkan nafkah dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ting.

Salah satu pintu lift apartement itu sebelah kanan terbuka, dengan bergegas Sasuke dan Itachi memasuki lift dan menekan salah satu nomer di lantai tempat mereka tinggal.

Di dalam lift—Itachi bertanya tentang keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lebam dan penuh luka, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?".

"Hn"

Mendengar jawaban singkat adiknya—Itachi kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Apa kau berkelahi?".

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, dia hanya terus memandang kedepan tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang khawatir.

Ting

Tak berapa lama—pintu lift terbuka, Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam lift bersamaan. Saat mereka baru menginjakkan kaki di lantai teratas apartement mereka, Itachi melihat Anko yang ternyata adalah salah satu pengajar di kampusnya.

"Anko-sensei" panggil Itachi yang berlari kecil sambil menghampiri Anko.

"Uchiha-san" Anko menyapa muridnya. "Kau juga tinggal disini? Wah! Kebetulan sekali, aku baru pindah kesini bersama keponakanku" Anko meminggirkan badannya dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

Melihat Naruto—Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, ia heran saat arah pandangan Naruto tidak menghadap padanya—melainkan ketempat lain. Dan tatapan Naruto seperti terlihat kosong.

"Ini keponakanku, namanya Naruto" Anko memegang pundak Naruto.

"Hai! Aku Uchiha Itachi" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, namun Naruto malah mendiamkannya dan tidak membalas jabatan tangan Itachi.

Itachi menarik tangannya kembali saat menyadari Naruto tidak menjabat tangannya, tetapi malah diam. "Namikaze Naruto".

Anko melihat Itachi yang menunjukkan wajah heran, kemudian ia baru sadar—jika Itachi tidak mengetahui jika Naruto buta.

"Uchiha-san, maafkan ketidak sopanan Naruto yang tidak menjabat tangamu. Dia tidak bisa melihatmu—karena Naruto itu buta" jelas Anko dengan wajah sedih.

Kini Itachi mengerti—kenapa Naruto tidak menatapnya saat berbicara dan tidak membalas jabatan tangannya tadi, "Maaf—aku tidak mengetahui jika Naruto tidak bisa melihat" Itachi menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan canggung.

"Kakak berikan kuncinya—aku tidak bisa masuk" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dari belakang Itachi. Tadi saat ia baru saja keluar dari lift, Sasuke bermaksud untuk langsung masuk kedalam kediamannya. Namun karena kuncinya ada pada Itachi—jadinya Sasuke tidak dapat masuk.

"Ah—maaf Sasuke, kakak hampir lupa" Itachi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya, kemudian Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambil kunci apartemant ditangan tangannya lansung. Sasuke manghampiri Itachi yang masih mengobrol dengan Anko didepan apartement milik Anko.

Saat Sasuke sudah berada didekat Itachi untuk mengambil kunci apartemantnya, ia terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Anko.

'_Anak inikan—yang tadi di gang'_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, dengan penasaran—Sasuke menghampiri Naruto tepat didepannya. Namun sepertinya—Naruto tidak terusik dengan adanya Sasuke didepannya.

Sasuke sedikit menundukkan badannya—beruntung tinggi mereka sedikit sama (Sasuke lebih tinggi 5 centi dari pada Naruto) dan melihat kearah tepat dimata biru laut milik Naruto. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon dan membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia buta" tiba-tiba Anko berbicara pada Sasuke dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Bu—buta?" Sasuke yang tidak percaya—kembali menatap Naruto dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto.

'_Pantas saja tadi dia tidak melihatku saat digang tadi dan malah menabrakku'_

"Aku tidak pernah lihat orang buta yah? Dasar kampungan!" ejek Naruto yang sejak tadi merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Meski buta—Naruto bisa merasakan ada orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, dia juga merasa risih—saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang sempat menerpa wajahnya.

Tidak terima dengan kata-kata Naruto—Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya, "Kampungan kau bilang—Sialan kau!".

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto meraba-raba pintu apartement untuk menemukan knop pintu dan saat ia sudah bisa menemukannya, Naruto masuk kedalam apartemntnya—meninggalkan Sasuke yang uring-uringan diluar sana.

"Maaf yah! Naruto sedikit kasar, tapi dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, mungkin karena dia merasa asing dengan kalian—sifatnya jadi judes seperti itu" jelas Anko sambil meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga minta maaf—mungkin adikku juga kurang sopan pada Naruto tadi" Itachi menlirik Sasuke sebentar, kemudian menundukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada Anko.

"Sepertinya—Sasuke dan Naruto seumuran, kapan-kapan mainlah ketempat kami—Sasuke. Ku pikir—akan lebih baik jika Naruto mendapatkan teman baru" Anko tiba-tiba memegang tangan Sasuke sambil berharap jika Sasuke akan menjadi teman baruu bagi Naruto nanti.

"Eh? Aku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adiknya, Itachi memegang pundak Sasuke. "Naruto juga bisa main ketempat kami, dan Sasuke pasti bisa menjadi teman bagi Naruto kelak. Iyakan—Sasuke" dengan nada penuh ancaman—Sasuke terpaksa mengangguk.

"Terima kasih" dengan terharu—Anko meninggalkan duo Uchiha itu dan masuk kedalam apartemntnya.

"Aku—kasihan melihat Naruto" gumam Itachi pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kasihan kenapa?"

"Diusianya yang begitu muda—ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan juga kehilangan penglihatannya. Kita beruntung Sasuke, meski kedua orang tua kita bercerai—tapi mereka masih hidup dans ehat sampai ssekarang" Itachi menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan apartement milik Anko.

"Jadi dia—yatim-piatu" gumam Sasuke pelan, kemudian ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto saat di gang tadi.

"_**Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Masa ada orang didepannya—main tabrak saja!"**_

"_**Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada kau didepanku"**_

"_**Mangkanya—kalau punya mata itu dipakai, jangan hanya dipajang saja. Dasar!"**_

Mengingat kejadian tadi saat digang—entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah, seharusnya—ia sadar jika Naruto itu buta dan tidak seharusnya juga Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Sasuke! cepat buka pintunya" teriak Itachi saat dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Iya—sebentar" Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya dan masuk kedalam bersama kakaknya.

* * *

**Keesekoan harinya.**

Pagi ini—seperti biasa, Sasuke berangkat bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah. Dengan langkah santai—Sasuke keluar dari pintu apartemantnya. Tepat saat Sasuke baru keluar dari apartementnya, Naruto membuka pintu apartementnya.

Terlihat Naruto memakai baju olahraga pagi ini, mungkin ia ingin pergi berolahraga. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menyapanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam lift.

Sementara itu Naruto yang baru mau memasuki lift—tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh panggilan Anko, "Naruto! Kau lupa tongkatmu" Anko menyerahkan tongkat lipat baru milik Naruto, tongkat itu baru dibelinya lewat toko online dan baru sampai pagi-pagi buta tadi.

Dengan senang hati, Naruto menerima tongkat lipat khusus tuna netra itu dari tangan Anko. "Terima kasih—bi" Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Anko, kemudian Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah lift. Meski Naruto buta—ia sempat menghafalkan tata letak lift itu dengan menghitung setiap langkahnya.

Saat sampai didepan lift, Naruto maraba-raba tombol lift yang mengarahkan kelantai bawah, setelah ia menemukan tombol itu—Naruto menekannya.

Ting

Pintu lift itu terbuka, dengan bergegas—Naruto memasuki lift itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari—ternyata didalam lift itu ada Sasuke. Melihat Naruto memasuki lift sendirian, Sasuke sedikit was-was. Bagaimana ia akan sampai di tempat tujuan—jika Naruto tidak bisa melihat.

Namun pemikiran Sasuke itu salah, Naruto bisa memecet tombol ke lantai dasar dengan sangat mudah. Apartemant yang Sasuke tinggali memang hanya memiliki 7 lantai dan apartement ini juga sangatlah mewah. Selain kemewahan yang disuguhkan di apartement ini, kawasan apartemnt ini juga mempunyai keindahan tamannya yang asri bisa dan bisa dibuat untuk lari pagi serta berolah raga olah tubuh yang lain.

Di dalam lift—Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke tidak mau kehadirannya disadari oleh Naruto, mungkin ia masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan remaja pirang didepannya ini.

Posisi Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto, dari belakang—Sasuke melihat punggung kecil milik Naruto. Ia heran—padahal Naruto itu laki-laki sama sepertinya, tapi—kenapa punggung Naruto sangat kecil dan wajah Naruto juga terkesan manis untuk ukuran anak lelaki seusianya.

Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya—tiba-tiba tanpa disadari olehnya, Naruto berbalik badan menghadap tepat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut—hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kata bibi Anko, dibelakang sini—ada kaca besarnya" gumam Naruto pelan dan ia juga melangkah sedikit menuju bagian belakang lift yang memang terdapat kaca besar disana. Meski Naruto tidak bisa melihat, tapi sekali saja ia ingin merasakan kaca. Sejak Naruto menjadi buta, ia sama sekali belum pernah berkaca. Toh juga apa gunanya berkaca, matanya saja tidak bisa melihat. Bahkan ia sudah lupa bagaimana rupanya sekarang ini.

Tapi—sekali-kali bolehkan, orang buta seperti Naruto itu berkaca. Sekali saja ia ingin membetulkan letak rambut, merapikan bajunya didepan kaca seperti orang normal lakukan. Naruto meraba lantai lift dengan tongkatnya untuk membantunya menemukan dinding belakang lift itu.

Saat Naruto merasakan tongkatnya menyentuh sesuatu, dirinya segera sadar jika ia menemukan dinding belakang lift dan dengan percaya dirinya—Naruto memajukan tubuhnya untuk sekedar membenarkan rambutnya. Meski ia buta—apa salahnya mengaca sebentar dan merapikan dirinya sendiri. Biarpun dikatakan aneh—tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Orang buta juga butuh penampilan keren kan, pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, ternyata tonglatnya bukan menyentuh dinding pintu lift yang terdapat kaca itu. Tetapi—tongkat lipat milik Naruto menyentuh ujung sepatu milik Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menyadari Naruto melangkah mendekat kearahnya—ia hanya bisa diam.

Sasuke sempat terkejut, saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memajukan badannya. Dan wajah tan milik Naruto tepat berada didepan wajanya. Mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Sasuke sempat membelalakkan matanya saat Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut kearahnya, bukan kearah Sasuke sebenarnya—melainkan kearah kaca. Naruto tidak tahu saja—jika didepannya bukanlah kaca. Melainkan Sasuke yang terdiam kaku sambil menatap Naruto yang berdiri didepannya.

Sasuke baru sadar jika Naruto mempunyai mata biru secerah langit biru dan ternyata saat Naruto tersenyum—ia begitu manis. Kini di kedua pipi Sasuke muncul semburat merah muda, beruntung Naruto buta—jadi ia tidak bisa melihat rona pink milik Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Glup

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya paksa, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat merasakah hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa wajah serta bibirnya.

'_Sedang apa sih dia? Ish! Ini terlalu dekat'_

"Aku—lupa, bagiama bentuk bibirku, warna mataku dan seperti apa wajahku sekarang?" Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, kemudian naik untuk menyentuh matanya.

Pandangan Naruto begitu sedih dan hampir membuatnya menangis, "Apakah—aku tampan? Ataukah aku ini jelek?" lanjutnya lagi. Dan tanpa disadarinya—air matanya turun dari kelopak mata Naruto, ia begitu sedih. Di usianya yang menginjak remaja, Naruto masih belum bisa melihat. Bahkan ia lupa bagaimana wajah kedua orang taunya sebelum mereka meninggal.

"Aku rindu ayah dan ibu, kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku saja waktu itu hiks..hiks. Sekarang aku buta, aku tidak bisa melihat dunia ini. Aku benci gelap, semuanya sangat menakutkan hiks" tiba-tiba Naruto menundukkan badannya dan ia juga menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk meluapkan kesedihannya selama ini.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menangis, menjadi tidak tega. Entah kenapa—saat melihat Naruto menangis, hatinya merasa begitu terluka.

"Ibu hiks—ayah hiks..tolong bawa aku bersama kalian, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kegelapan ini hiks" Naruto meremas bajunya yang tepat berada didadanya, ia meraung sejadi-jadinya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang juga merasakan kepedihan hati Naruto.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan bergegas menuju taman yang berada didepan apartemannya. Sementara itu Sasuke yang juga keluar dari lift yang sama dengan Naruto, merasa ada yang salah dnegan dirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa—Aku merasa berdebar? Ada apa denganku ini?" Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang berdebar dengan kencang.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang masih terlihat dibalik pintu lobi yang transparan. "Jangan-jangan aku—" Sasuke merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat.

"—Menyukainya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Mohon riviewnya yah para reader sekalian, sampai jumpa di chapter depan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : ****Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Di chapter ini : **SasuNaru masih 14 tahun.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba 14 tahun. Shikamaru berbeda sekolah sendiri.

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito **yang berarti **_orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati_**, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya _**One Ok Rock **_hehehe..dah g perlu banyak cincong.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Disepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke tidak dapat berkonsentrasi seperti biasanya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di dalam lift bersama Naruto tadi pagi. Masih ia rasakan hembusan hangat nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan ia juga masih ingat, saat Naruto menangisi nasibnya yang tidak bisa melihat alias buta.

Sasuke merasakan ketakutan dan kesedihan pada diri Naruto yang begitu menyiksanya, seandainya ia yang berada diposisi Naruto saat ini—mungkin Sasuke juga akan menangis seperti Naruto tadi.

"Huh" entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke manghela nafas panjang pagi ini. Ingin rasanya Sasuke melupakan semua kejadian yang menyangkut diri Naruto hari ini dan seterusnya. Toh siapa Naruto itu? Sasuke bahkan tidak mngenalnya luar-dalam, jadi posisi Naruto saat ini sangatlah tidak penting untuk diingatkan?.

Meski Sasuke ingin melupakan kejadian pagi tadi, tapi otaknya terus saja memaksa untuk mengingat semua tentang Naruto. Benar-benar membuatnya sebal.

Tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, Sasuke memilih untuk tidur dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ditumbukan tangannya yang dilipan diatas mejanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, sebenarnya—apasih yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini?.

"Menyebalkan" gumamnya pelan, tanpa disadarinya—kantuk mulai menyerang dan Sasuke meutuskan untuk tidur ditengah-tengah pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamarnya—Naruto terus berkonsentrasi dengan huruf-huruf _Braille_nya. Ia menyentuh dan meraba setiap lembar-lembar kertas kasar diatas buku berwarna putih itu. Sejak ia buta—Naruto mulai belajar untuk membaca huruf _Braille. _Meski awalnya kesusahan, berkat tekat Naruto yang kuat. Akhirnya ia bisa membaca huruf yang diciptakan khusus untuk orang buta sepertinya.

Buku yang dibaca oleh Naruto adalah sebuah buku pelajaran, tepatnya buku sastra dan sejarah. Semenjak Naruto buta—ia tidak pernah menempuh pendidikan formal seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya, tetapi bukan berarti Naruto itu bodoh dan kurang pengetahuan akan pelajaran pada umumnya. Anko mempunyai banyak teman dari kalangan pengajar yang memang mengajar di sekolah khusus, ia meminta beberapa temannya untuk mengajarkan Naruto tentang pelajaran umum disekolah.

Sebenarnya—Anko menginginkan Naruto untuk masuk kesekolah umum bagi penyandang tuna netra sepertinya, tapi—Naruto tidak mau. Mungkin, Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan orang-orang asing dan tempat asing—selain apartement dan rumah neneknya dulu.

Tak berapa lama—pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, disana tampak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dan ia juga mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk Naruto dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau sudah mengulang pelajaran kemarin?" wanita itu menepuk bahu Naruto pelan agar Naruto tahu jika ada orang disebalahnya.

"Iya, aku sudah sampai halaman 20. Bisakah, sensei menceritakan tentang samurai. Itu sangat menarik" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap gembira seraya menunjukkan buku yang ia pegang. Melihat Naruto yang antusias dengan dengan buku pelajaran sejarah yang ia berikan seminggu yang lalu, wanita itu hanya tersenyum tulus. Tak pernah ia menemukan remaja yang antusias dengan sejarah kebudaayan jepang seperti ini.

Meski Naruto hanya mendapatkan mata pelajaran yang lebih sedikit dari sekolah pada umumnya, namun itu semua tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk belajar. Naruto begitu serius mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari senseinya itu. Melihat Naruto yang tekun dan pandai dalam memahami setiap pelajaran—seharusnya remaja pirang ini bisa meraih prestasi lebih baik jika ia disekolahkan disekolah khusus, pikir wanita itu seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang begitu serius menulis setiap huruf _Braille _dengan alat khusus _Braille_ .

Dalam sehari—Naruto hanya menerima dua mata pelajaran, dimana setiap pelajaran akan dimulai pada pukul 9 hingga pukul 11.30.

"Selesai!" teriak Naruto senang karena dia sudah berhasil menuntaskan tugas yang diberikan senseinya itu.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu pandai menyelesaikan soal-soal yang aku berikan" wanita itu menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, meski Naruto tidak bisa melihat—namun ia merasakan sang wanita tersenyum lembut untuknya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dan wanita paruh baya itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut agak kecoklatan—memperhatikan mereka dari luar kamar Naruto. Puas melihat Naruto yang sedang belajar dengan tekun, wanita itu kembali menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, disana ia melihat Anko yang sedang memasak untuk makan siangnya. Wanita itu adalah kakak tiri Anko, Terumi Mei. Meski mereka saudara tiri, hubungan mereka sangat baik dan bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim Naruto ke sekolah khusus? Ku lihat, Naruto cukup pandai untuk menerima semua mata pelajaran disekolah formal" Mei menatap Anko.

Anko menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, kemduian menatap Mei, "Aku sih maunya juga begitu, tapi—Narutonya yang tidak mau aku sekolahkan kesekulah formak khusus tuna netra".

"Kenapa?"

Sebelum Anko berbicara—ia menghela nafas panjang, "Naruto tidak begitu suka tempat ramai dan asing, katanya—ia akan pusing dan bingung (linglung) jika berada ditempat seperti itu".

Mendengar penjelasan Anko, Mei hanya mengangguk. Ia memaklumi sifat Naruto yang sedikit—penakut. Kadang ia merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang selalu mengurung diri dirumah, ia memilih untuk bersembunyi dari pada harus menjelajah keluar rumah dengan menjajal masuk sekolah umum dan mempunyai teman. Biarpun Naruto bersikap kuat dan sok tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, tapi pasti didalam lubuk hatinya—ia begutu kesepian.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, guru yang mengajar Naruto tadi sudah berpamitan untuk pulang. Anko, Mei dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memakan makan siangnya, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

"Aku selesai" Naruto menuntaskan makannya lebih cepat dari Mei dan Anko. Selesai makan—Naruto mencuci piringnya sendiri dan dengan benar menaruh piringnya ke dalam rak piring.

Naruto menghitung setiap langkahnya kelaur dari dapur. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan. Disana terdapat sebuah piano indah milik Anko.

Naruto meraba udara untuk menemukan letak piano diruangan besar itu, ia ingat—Anko pernah bilang—jika Naruto mempunyai sebuah piano yang diwariskan oleh mendiang ibunya dulu.

Ting

Tanpa sengaja—Naruto menekan tuts piano hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara nyaring, akhirnya ia menemukan piano ditengah ruangan itu. Hanya piano inilah harta paling berharga milik Naruto.

Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, semua harta serta rumah milik keluarga Namikaze—telah dijual untuk menutupi biaya pemakaman yang tidaklah murah. Naruto meminta pada bibinya untuk menyisahkan piano milik ibunya untuk tidak dijual.

Naruto menarik kursi piano dan duduk disana, dengan tangan panjangnya yang kurus—Naruto memainkan pianonya dengan sangat pandai. Alunan nadanya benar-benar indah, meski buta—Naruto dapat memainkannya layaknya orang normal. Sepertinya dia mempunyai bakat dalam bidang musik.

Mendengar suara indah dari ruangan tengah, mei bergegas untuk meilhat orang yang memainkan piano itu. ia terkejut saat menemukan Naruto memainkan piano dengan sangat pandai.

"Aku baru tahu—Naruto bisa memainkan piano" gumam Mei seraya mengintip Naruto yang masih memainkan piano itu.

"Anak itu memang berbakat pada musik, selain piano—Naruto juga bisa memainkan gitar" Anko mendekati Mei tepat dibelakangnya.

Mei sedikit berpikir, kemudian ia ingat dengan bibinya yang juga menjadi kepala sekolah di SMP Konoha. "Bagiamana kalau Naruto bersekolah di SMP Konoha?" celetuknya hingga membuat Anko terkejut.

"Naruto tidak akan mau, lagi pula itu sekolah untuk anak-anak normalkan?" tolak Anko sambil berlalu pergi.

Sebelum pergi—Mei menahan tangan Anko, "Kau salah—SMP Konoha juga terdapat sekolah khusus. Banyak anak seperti Naruto yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus juga bersekolah disana".

Anko sedikit berpikir, mungkin Mei benar—Naruto harus mulai bersekolah dan dengan begitu—ia bisa mengembangkan bakatnya dibidang musik.

Anko sedikit memijit kepalanya, "Mei—bisakah kau pertemukan aku dengan bibimu itu, aku ingin bicara padanya".

Mendengar perkataan Anko—Mei hanya tersenyum kemudian mengcungkan jempol kirinya, "Serahkan padaku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMP Konoha memiliki dua bangunan sekolah, sekolah umum dan sekolah khusus tempat bagi siswa yang memiliki kebutuhan spesial. Terdapat dua gerbang masuk dimasing-masing gedung, ini untuk memisahkan siswa biasa dan siswa khusus.

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut merah sedang menunggu seseorang diluar gerbang sekolah khusus, dari tadi dia selalu melihat kearah jam ditangannya.

"Lama sekali, harusnya jam segini dia sudah pulangkan?" remaja merah itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah.

"Ga—Gaara!" dari kejauhan—terlihat seorang remaja melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia memiliki rambut jabrik dengan poni memanjang hampir menutupi dahinya dan remaja itu juga menggunakan kaca mata yang cukup tebal.

"Lama sekali sih—Kiba" bentak remaja berambut merah itu yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

Mendapat bentakan dari Gaara—remaja jabrik yang memiliki tingkah seperti anak TK itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Ma—maaf..aku..aku tadi ada..ada tugas piket" jelasnya gagap sambil memperlihatkan sedikit cengirannya.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku takut ibu akan khawatir jika kita pulang telat lagi" Gaara melangkah terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Kiba yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Kiba sendiri memiliki masalah dengan mentalnya, sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan motor bersama almarhum kakak laki-lakinya—Kiba mengalami cidera otak parah, hingga mengakibatkan otaknya bekerja lamban. Ia menjadi seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak. Mungkin bisa disebut—keterbelakangan mental sejak usianya 7 tahun.

Kiba berjalan sambil sedikit membungkuk dan kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari, "Ga—Gaara, tidak..tidak bermain basket?" gagap Kiba.

"Club basket sedang libur" kata Gaara singkat.

Kiba melangkah lebih cepat hingga berada persis disamping Gaara—kakak angkatnya. Semenjak Kiba mengalami masalah otak dan mentalnya, orang tua Kiba mengadopsi Gaara dari panti asuhan sejak usianya 7 setengah tahun. Ini ditujukan agar Kiba tidak kesepian.

Gaara sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan kondisi adik angkatnya ini, ia malah senang mendapatkan saudara dan keluarga baru. Hanya saja semua berubah saat Gaara mulai masuk ke SMP, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu tidak suka berada didekat Kiba. Pernah sekali, ia mendengar teman-temannya mengejeknya jika Gaara adalah pengasuh bayi yang tidak lain adalah Kiba.

Ia begitu benci dikatai seperti itu, hingga akhirnya—hubungan Kiba dan Gaara mulai merenggang. Gaara lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengikuti kegiatan club basketnya dan fokus belajar dari pada mengurusi Kiba yang terlihat manja baginya.

Mengingat semua itu—Gaara jadi sedikit kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya, hingga meninggalkan Kiba dibelakangnya. Melihat Gaara yang berjalan cepat—sekuat tenaga Kiba mengejar Gaara. Tapi apa daya, jalan saja ia masih lamban—apa lagi berlari.

"Gaara—Ga—Gaara! Tunggu!" teriak Kiba kencang, ia terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Gaara yang sudah menyebrangi jalan raya.

Tidak memperdulikan Kiba yang masih berada disebrang jalan sana—Gaara terus melangkah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kiba yang terus memanggilnya.

'_Aku tidak peduli—aku tidak peduli, abaikan dia'_

Kembali pada Kiba—dengan panik Kiba terus menggigiti kukunya, ia hanya berputar-putar ditempat. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada Gaara yang sudah jauh berjalan dan meninggalkannya.

"Menyebrang—harus menyebrang...tapi bagaimana? Mobil—padat!" Kiba berlari kecil kesana-kemari. Ia harus menyusul Gaara, kalau ia sampai tertinggal oleh Gaara—Kiba tidak bisa pulang karena ia tidak tahu jalan pulang. Meski sudah berkali-kali ia melewatinya—Kiba tidak bisa mengingat setiap jalan yang ia lewati karena keterbatasan memorynya.

"Menyebrang—harus menyebrang" dengan nekat—Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepian aspal jalan raya yang masih padat oleh mobil-mobil.

Tiiiin

Suara klakson menyadarkannya dan membuatnya kembali kejalan trotoar, "HEI NAK! APA KAU GILA, MENYEBRANG SEMBARANGAN!" seorang pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrak Kiba, si penggendara berhenti sebentar dan memarahinya, kemudian si pengendara itu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya tanpa mengindahkan Kiba yang masih bingung untuk menyebrangi jalan raya. Padahal kalau orang normal yang mau menyebrangi jalan raya, hanya dengan menekan tombol yang tersedia ditiang lampu penyeberangan hingga lampu jalan berubah merah dan si penyebrang bisa menyebrangi jalan dengan mudah.

Kiba masih berdiri dijalan aspal dengan panik sambil menggigiti kukunya, ia sudah tidak melihat Gaara. Sekarang Kiba benar-benar takut ditinggal oleh Gaara, ia sendirian ditempat itu.

"Gaara—Gaara!" Kiba hanya bisa menyebut nama itu, kemudian dengan pikiran pendekanya—Kiba menyebrangi jalan raya yang ramai oleh mobil sembarangan. Ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kencangnya mobil-mobil yang melewatinya. Hingga sekarang—Kiba berada tepat ditengah-tengah dijalan raya yang ramai oleh mobil, ia bingung, panik dan ketakutan. Hanya nama Gaara yang bisa ia gumamkan terus. Kiba tidak tahu arah, tidak tahu diaman ia berada. Selama ini Gaaralah yang selalu menuntunnya dan disampingnya, hingga tanpa Sadar—Kiba begitu bergantung pada sang kakak angkat.

Kiba terus berputar-putar, menengok kesana-kemari mencari jalan untuk menyebrang. Dengan ceroboh—Kiba mencoba melangkah, ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana orang-orang meneriakinya dari seberang jalan dan para pengendara yang berhenti mendadak melihat Kiba melintasi jalanan tiba-tiba.

Saat Kiba hampir mencapai trotoar disebarang jalan satunya, senuah truk melaju kencang dan tepar melaju kearah Kiba. Semua orang berteriak kearah Kiba, namun karena Kiba yang memang memiliki keterbelakangan mental—ia hanya melihat sekitarnya dengan bingung.

Saat truk itu hampir mendekati Kiba—sang sopir berhenti mendadak, namun karena terlalu dekat—truk itu masih melaju. Kiba yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, ia hanya memandangi truk yang melaju tepat kearahnya.

Braak!

Truk itu berhenti dan menabrak pembatas jalan, tapi—bagaimana dengan kiba?.

Seorang remaja berambut nanas melesat kearah Kiba yang hampir tertabrak truk, kemudian dengan sigap—ia menangkap tubuh Kiba yang kecil. Mereka berdua berguling-guling diaspal jalan.

Melihat kejadian itu—semua orang berteriak dan berbondong-bondong menghampiri Kiba dan remaja yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Ugh" Kiba mengerang sakit, kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia terkejut saat menemukan seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

"Sshh! Merepotkan saja" gumam remaja berambut nanas itu seraya bangkit dan duduk trotoar jalan.

Kiba mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, sepertinya—ia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dan ia malah memperhatikan remaja didepannya dengan heran.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pria yang menghampiri Kiba dan remaja itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi—aku tidak tahu dengannya" remaja itu menunjuk Kiba yang menatap orang-orang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Nak—kau tidak apa-apa?" pria tadi memegang pundak Kiba dan membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Aah, jangan sentuh aku—jangan sentuh" Kiba beringsut mundur ketakutan, ia juga berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kiba saat ini hingga membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu.

"Dia mungkin cacat mental" celetuk seorang pria yang berdiri disamping Kiba dan ditanggapi oleh orang-orang yang mengerubunginya dengan kata 'Oh!'.

Mendengar kata cacat mental—remaja itu mendekati Kiba, dikarenakan kakinya yang terluka—ia berjalan tertatih menuju Kiba. Remaja itu berjongkok tepat kearah Kiba, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tahu—itu sangat berbahaya. Lain kali jangan menyebrang jalan sembarangan" omel remaja itu seraya menarik Kiba untuk berdiri.

Melihat seseorang yang asing baginya—Kiba menyentak tangan remaja itu dan kembali meringkuk ketakutan ditrotoar jalan. "Tidak kenal—pergi, pergi!" usir Kiba.

Remaja itu hanya menghela nafas melihat Kiba yang terus meringkuk aneh dan ketakutan, "Dimana rumahmu?".

Mendengar kata rumah—Kiba mendongankan kepalanya dan terlihat lensa kacamata sebelah kirinya retak dan hampir pecah, "Rumah—rumah, ibu—Gaara" gagap Kiba tidak jelas dan tidak dimengerti oleh remaja berambut nanas itu.

Tepat saat remaja nanas itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu—Gaara berlari kencang dan menuju ketempat Kiba. "Kiba!" Gaara mendekati Kiba yang masih meringkuk ditempat.

"Hos..hos, apa yang terjadi?" Gaara mendekati Kiba sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Gaara—Gaara, pulang—ibu marah" dengan sempoyongan—Kiba mencoba untuk bangkit, namun sepertinya kakinya terkilir dan membuat Kiba tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Beruntung remaja itu menangkap tubuh kecil Kiba.

Melihat kondisi Kiba—Gaara mulai panik, ia takut dimarahi jika ibunya tahu kondisi Kiba saat ini. Dengan menyesal—Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah pada adiknya ini. Jika saja ia tidak meninggalkan Kiba—mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kiba maafkan aku, harusnya tadi—aku tidak meninggalkanmu" Gaara memeluk sang adik yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya, bahkan umur meraka juga sama. Gaara dan Kiba memiliki umur sama, hanya yang membedakan adalah fisik dan emntal mereka saja.

"Tidak, Gaara tidak salah. Kiba bodoh—bodoh" Kiba memukuli kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah saat mendapati wajah sang kakak yang bersedih. Semenjak Gaara menjadi kakaknya—Kiba tidak pernah membuat Gaara bersedih dan tidak akan membuatnya sedih.

Gaara menghentikan tangan Kiba yang terus memukuli kepalanya, kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapan Kiba. "Naiklah kepungunggku—Kiba, kita kan pulang".

"Yatta pulang!" seru Kiba girang, dengan tertatih dan bantuan dari remaja itu—Kiba menaiki punggung Gaara.

Dengan senang—Kiba memeluk leher Gaara erat, sebelum pergi—Gaara mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada remaja itu. Saat Gaara akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan remaja itu, Kiba menahannya. Kiba merogoh saku tas pungungnnya dan mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Merasa menemukan apa yang dicarinya—Kiba menyodorkan sesuatu ditangannya pada remaja berambut nanas itu.

"Ini—terima kasih, sudah menolong" dengan tampang manis, Kiba tersenyum pada remaja itu.

Remaja berambut nanas itu menerima benda dari tangan Kiba dan ternyata itu adalah sebungkus permen rasa nanas kesukaannya. Remaja itu mengangguk tanda terima kasih, kemudian Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan remaja itu bersama Kiba digendongannya.

Remaja itu terdiam seraya menatap kepergian Gaara dan Kiba, kemudian ia menatap permen nanas yang diberikan oleh Kiba padanya. Entah kenapa—saat melihat senyuman polos milik Kiba, hatinya berdesir halus.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganku" ia meremas blezer coklatnya di bagian dadanya, ada debaran tak terkendali yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada sebua name tag di bagian dada blezer seragamnya. Nara Shikamaru. Dari seragamnya—Shikamaru merupakan murid dari SMP Kiri.

SMP Kiri merupakan SMP terkenal dan elite. Parahnya—kedua SMP ini bersaing satu sama lain, baik dari segi akademik, olahraga dan seni. Bahkan bulan depan—SMP Konoha dan SMP kiri akan bersaing merebutkan mendali nasional dalam ajang pertandingan basket antar sekolah.

"Pasti aku sudah gila—kenapa aku menolongnya?" Shikamaru memijit keningnya.

'_Sial! Pasti aku sudah gila'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sore menjelang—beruntung latihan semua club diliburkan dan Sasuke bisa pulang cepat. Ia benar-benar merasa capek dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Sasuke memasuki pintu lift apartemnet dengan langkah gontai, dengan asal-asalan—Sasuke menekan tombol kelantai paling atas.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke melangkah keluar. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan menuju lorong-lorong apartemnt, saat ia hampir sampai didepan pintu apartementnya—Sasuke mendengar suara dentingan piano yang begitu indah dari balik pintu apartement milik Naruto.

Dentingan piano itu begitu indah dan nyaman saat di dengarkan, hingga membuat Sasuke terbuai. Tanpa sadar—Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu milik Naruto, seperti terhipnotis—Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memaksanya untuk menikmati alunan piano itu.

Namun sayang—saat Sasuke masih menikmati dentingan piano itu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Sasuke terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke?" Anko heran saat menemukan Sasuke berdiri didepan apartemntnya.

Bingung mau mengatakan apa—Sasuke hanya tersenyum aneh kearah Anko, "Se—selamat sore Mitarashi-san".

Anko terus memandangi Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan pintunya, "Apa—kau ingin masuk kedalam?" tawar Anko seraya membukakan pintunya agar Sasuke masuk.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menolak tawaran Anko untuk mampir keapartementnya, tapi tubuh dan otaknya tidak selaras. Tanpa diperintah—tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke melangkah maju dan masuk kedalam apartement milik Anko.

Denting piano itu makin terdengar jelas saat Sasuke memasuki apartement Anko, beberapa kali Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya heran saat ia mengintip ketengah ruangan tempat seseorang memainkan piano itu. Ia melihat surai pirang sedang memainkan piano itu dengan sangat lihai dan indah.

"Dia—begitu pandai memainkannya, padahalkan tidak bisa melihat" gumam Sasuke amat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Anko yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

"Naruto sangat menyukai piano itu dan sejak kecil ia sudah berlajar memainkan piano dengan mendiang ibunya. Dulu—kak Kushina adalah seorang pianis terkenal, mungkinbakatnya diwariskan pada putra semata wayangnya" Anko berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah selesai memainkan pianonya, sudah sejak siang tadi Naruto memainkan pianonya tanpa henti hingga sore menjelang.

Terlihat Anko menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menghentikannya memainkan piano itu, "Sekali lagi bi—aku janji setelah ini akan berhenti".

Naruto kembali memainkan pianonya, kali ini nadanya terdengar sedih. Anko meninggalkannya dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap berdiri menyaksikan Naruto bermain pianonya. Entah didorong oleh apa—Sasuke bergerak maju untuk mendekati Naruto yang masih bermain piano tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Naruto menghentikan permainannya saat ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Permainan pianomu sangat bagus, bisakah kau mengajariku?" Sasuke menekan salah satu tuts yang berbunyi agak melengking.

Naruto tidak menatap Sasuke, melainkan menatap kedepan. "Boleh saja".

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto memperbolehkannya belajar piano bersamanya, Naruto mulai memainkan satu persatu tuts piano. Meski awalnya tidak mengerti, Sasuke tetap mencoba untuk meainkan setiap nada di piano tersebut. Dengan sangat sabar—Naruto mengajari Sasuke.

Sedikit-demi sedikit, Sasuke mulai bisa memainkan nada didalam piano itu meski agak tersendat-sendat, mengingat Sasuke yang memang buta akan cara bermain piano.

Kemudian Naruto berinisiatif untuk memainkan sebuah nada dipiano itu bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke agak ragiu bisa memainkannya—karena ia memang belum bisa sepenuhnya. Akhirnya Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk menekan satu tuts piano di, sedangkan Naruto mulai memainkan nadanya dengan menekan setiap tuts pianonya dengan indah.

Dengan gembira—Sasuke dan Naruto memainkan pianonya, kadang mereka juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu anak-anak yang berjudul _twinkle twinkle little star._

Baru kali ini—Naruto merasa begitu nyaman dengan orang asing, biasanya ia akan menghindari orang asing tersebut atau dalam keadaan gugup—Naruto bisa berkata begitu kasar pada orang yang pertama kali ia temui. Namun ia merasakan hal berbeda pada diri Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto—Sasuke memperhatikannya terus, ia begitu menyukai wajah tersenyum milik Naruto.

"Cantik"

Naruto menghentikan permainnan pianonya saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, "Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?".

"Ti—tidak..tidak! aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu kok" elak Sasuke.

"Oh!" Naruto kembali memainkan permainan pianonya tanpa tahu jika wajah Sasuke berubah jadi merah. Beruntung Naruto buta, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin meningkat, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia arahkan pandangannya pada Naruto, tangannya ia genggam dengan kuat dan mengarahkan pada wajah Naruto. Namun ia urungkan, tangan Sasuke menjadi menggantung di udara tepat disamping wajah Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan kembali permainan pianonya, ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto tanpa menghadap kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi piano.

"Ha?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Ayo kita berteman"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto—Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, "A—a.." mungkin karena kaget mendengar ajakan berteman dari Naruto—Sasuke jadi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Wajah Naruto berubah murung saat Sasuke tidak menjawab ajakannya, "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka berteman dengan orang buta sepertiku?".

"Bu—bukan begitu" sela Sasuke cepat.

"Aku hanya terkejut mendengar ajakan berteman darimu, soalnya—aku ini orang yang jarang bicara dan aku juga tipe orang yang pendiam" jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa geli, "Kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga seperti itu. Jarang bicara dan suka menyendiri".

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan ikut tertawa bersama Naruto diruang tengah. Mungkin—ia bisa menjalin hubungan dekat bersama Naruto lewat pertemanannya yang dimulai hari ini, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" Naruto mengarahkan badannya menghadap kearah Sasuke disampingnya.

"I—iya" Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba—Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke, "Ijinkan aku untuk menyentuh wajahmu—Sasuke, aku ingin merasakan bagimana bentuk wajamu, tubuhmu dan rambutmu".

Dengan perlahan sambil meraba-raba, Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada rambut Sasuke. "Apa warna rambutmu—Sasuke?"

"Hitam"

Kedua tangan Naruto turun ke wajah Sasuke, ia meraba dahi Sasuke dengan amat perlahan. Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke kelopak mata Sasuke. Merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Naruto yang mengarah ke kelopak matanya—Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Apa—warna mata mu?"

"Sama seperti warna rambutku"

Tangan Naruto meraba hidung mancung milik Sasuke, ia merasakan—betapa mancungnya hidung Sasuke. Puas meraba hidung, tangan Naruto kembali turun untuk meraba bibir milik Sasuke.

"Kau mempunyai bibir yang kecil tapi tebal, pasti sangat seksi" kekeh Naruto yang masih meraba bibir Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa tahu jika Sasuke sejak tadi menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Tangan Naruto mengarah pada rahang Sasuke, ia merasakan bagaimana rahang itu terbentuk begitu tegas. Satu kata yang bisa Naruto gambarkan saat selesai menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Tampan.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai bentuk wajah yang tegas, pasti kau ini sangat tampan" sambil tersenyum—Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Sasuke yang begitu tegap dan kokoh layaknya seorang pria dewasa.

"Apa kau suka berolah raga?"

"Aku mengikuti klub panahan"

Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum, "Pantas saja bahumu begitu tegap, kau pasti banyak menjadi incaran gadis-gadis di sekolahmu".

Selesai mengingat bagaimana gestur Sasuke, Naruto menutunkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia meraba telapak tangan kanan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, "Kau juga mempunyai tangan yang kuat dan sedikit kasar".

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya, kemudian Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan Sasuke ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Telapak tangan yang hangat, seperti tangan mendiang ayahku" Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati kehangatan tangan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ada kerinduan mendalam di manik bitu laut milik Naruto tadi, merasa kasihan—Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh ringkih Naruto begitu erat.

"kalau kau ingin menangis—menangislah, aku akan ada disampingmu hingga kau puas untuk menangis"

Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke yang begitu terasa nyaman, tiba-tiba air mata Naruto keluar dan raungan tangisannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Mendengar tangaisan dari ruang tengah, Anko segera berlari kecil ketempat itu. ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan keponakannya.

Saat Anko sudah berada diruang tengah, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang menangis kencang, layaknya kakak yang mencoba menenangkan sang adik.

Anko memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh, entah kenapa ia merasa lega dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini. Mungkin—dengan adanya Sasuke disamping Naruto, sedikit-demi sedikit Naruto bisa mulai belajar menerima orang lain selain keluarganya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, berada dipelukan Sasuke—membuatnya tidak mau bersembunyi lagi. Ia yakin—di luar sana, pasti akan ada orang-orang seperti Sasuke yang mau berteman dengannya dan mau menerimanya apa adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

* * *

**Maaf update lama, ini semua karena banyak tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.**  
**Oh iya, terima kasih reviewnya yah. Chisa terharu, akhirnya ada yang meriview hehe.**  
**Maaf Chisa g bisa balas reviewnya..!**

**tapi terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff pertama Chisa, mohon reviewnya lagi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : ****Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Di chapter ini : SasuNaru masih 14 tahun.**

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito **yang berarti **_orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati_**, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya _**One Ok Rock **_hehehe..dah g perlu banyak cincong.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Pagi ini, Sasuke bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan perasaan yang biasa saja seperti hari-hari yang sebelumnya, ia langkahkan kakinya keluar pintu apartement.

Seperti kemarin pagi, ia kembali melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya dengan menggunakan baju olahraga dan tak lupa ditangannya ada sebuah tongkat lipat yang selalu setia menemaninya pergi.

Sasuke hanya melihat dan tidak berniat untuk menyapanya. Ia masih ingat dengan percakapannya bersama Naruto kemarin sore, saat Naruto memintanya menjadi teman.

"_Ayo kita berteman"_

"_Ayo kita berteman"_

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya sejak tadi malam, ia tidak tahu—kenapa dengan mudahnya Sasuke menerima Naruto sebagai temannya. Bukankah—Sasuke itu tipe orang yang tidak mudah bergaul, lalu—kenapa dia menerima Naruto sebagai temannya. Bahkan disekolah—Sasuke tidak begitu disukai oleh teman-temannya sekelasnya, kerana dia sangat angkuh dan jarang bicara. Hanya beberapa teman yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, yang dekat dengannya. Apakah—semua perhatiannya selama ini hanya sifat simpati atau kasihan sesaat?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas, bagaimana ia harus menjalani kesehariannya bersama Naruto yang buta? Apakah akan merepotkan?. Ataukan akan benar-benar menyenangkan?.

Tidak mau memikirkan hal yang membuatnya pusing, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lift—ia mendahului Naruto. Sasuke sudah berada di dalam lift dan saat ia melihat Naruto berada didepan pintu lift—dengan segera, Sasuke menekan tombol lift itu hingga tertutup dan meninggalkan Naruto diluar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan?" Sasuke menyisir poni panjangnya dan sedikit meremas rambutnya. Saat ia sudah berada dilantai bawah—Sasuke tidak langsung keluar dari lobi apartement. Ia berdiri diam didepan pintu lift—menunggu Naruto.

Ting

Tidak berapa lama—pintu lift terbuka, di dalam—ada sekelompok orang yang kelaur dari dalam lift. Dan Naruto keluar paling akhir.

Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lantai lobi, ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk menyapa Naruto, namun sebuah tekat menguatkannya untuk menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan keluar.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Untuk sekian detik Naruto tidak merespon, ia sedang meloading otaknya untuk mengenali suara seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. "Sasuke?" tebaknya.

"Iya, ini aku" Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, hingga terdengar lembut.

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke, "Selamat pagi" lagi-lagi mata Naruto tidak menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Mau olahraga?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, mungkin—untuk sekedar mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka berolahraga"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti. Bukankah—jika seseorang memakai pakaian olahraga, orang itu akan berolahraga. Lalu—kenapa Naruto memakai pakaian olahraga setiap pagi, jika ia tidak berolahraga?.

"Tapi—kau memakai pakaian olahraga lengkap" Sasuke memegang baju Naruto.

Naruto mendengus panjang, "Aku selalu memakai pakaian yang disediakan oleh bibi Anko, dia bilang—trening olahraga sangat cocok dipakai pada pagi hari yang udaranya masih terlalu dingin" (trening olahraga milik Naruto berupa—jaket lengan panjang dan celana panjang warna bitu tua).

Mendengar jawaban Naruto—Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'Oh' saja. Ia dan Naruto beriringan menuju keluar gedung apartement.

"Lalu—kenapa kau setiap pagi keluar?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Aku suka pergi ke taman yang letaknya masih satu area dengan apartemnt ini, bibi Anko bilang—jika tempat itu sangat teduh dan jarang dikunjungi orang dipagi hari. Mengingat semua orang pergi untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka, kecuali pada hari minggu yang memang sangat ramai, aku jadi tidak punya tempat untuk duduk dan membaca dengan tenang" jelas Naruto panjang.

"Buku? Memangnya kau bisa membaca?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto sedikit merengut sebal. "Meski buta, aku juga bisa membaca. Apa kau tidak pernah dengar huruf _Braille_".

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto meninggi—Sasuke tersentak kaget, mungkin—kata-katanya barusan membuat Naruto sedikit tersinggung.

"Ma—maaf, tadi aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu"

Naruto mendengus geli saat mendengar perminta maafan dari mulut Sasuke, "Karena kita teman, aku akan memaafkanmu".

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lagi-lagi—kata 'teman' dari mulut Naruto, membuatnya kembali ragu.

"Su—sudah waktunya aku pergi kesekolah, aku tinggal dulu" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto—Sasuke segera melesat pergi, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang mengucapkan 'Bye-bye' pada angin.

Tidak merasakan kehadiran dari Sasuke, Naruto menghilangkan senyumannya. Meski Sasuke berada disampingnya tadi, entah kenapa—ia merasa Sasuke begitu jauh. Mungkin—ia belum mengenal Sasuke lama, mengingat baru kemarin Naruto meminta Sasuke menjadi temannya.

"Aku merasa—Sasuke tidak benar-benar menjadikan aku sebagai temannya. Apakah—ia hanya pura-pura?" Naruto mengeratkan pengangannya pada tongkat lipatnya, ia merasakan dadanya seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras. Rasanya dadanya sakit jika memikirkan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak benar-benar ikhlas untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai teman.

Sementara itu—Sasuke terus berlari sekuat tenaga, entah kenapa—ia ingin lari dan lari tanpa menengok kebelakang—menengok ke tempat Naruto yang masih berdiri diam.

Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, ia bingung, dan takut membuat Naruto kecewa. Kecewa akan dirinya yang tidak benar-benar menjadikan Naruto sebagai teman. Memikirkan semua itu—lututnya menjadi lemas dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke terjatuh keras hingga membuat baju beserta celananya kotor.

Sasuke terlihat berantakan, dengan keringat yang berkucuran dan nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Ia mengatur nafasnya kembali dan bangkit berdiri, sebelum ada yang menemukannya dengan kondisi yang memalukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku lari? Bukankah kami ini sudah menjadi teman dan—" Sasuke berbicara sendiri sembari melangkahkan kakinya normal.

"Aku menyukainya—" ada keraguan saat Sasuke mengatakannya, namun sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto menangis dipelukannya kemarin malam, dan dirinya sudah berjanji untuk ada disampingnya saat ia menangis.

Sebuah kepastian muncul, saat ia menemukan pantulan wajahnya disebuah cermin besar yang terletak dibangunan terluar toko pakaian.

"Aku menyukainya, bukan sebagai temannya. Tapi—aku menyukainya, sebagai seorang laki-laki" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi dia buta—bisakah aku.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia meremas kedua tangannya.

"—Menerimanya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang remaja berambut merah sedang terburu-buru menuruni tangga dilantai dua, ia terlambat bangun dan sialnya—hari ini ada ulangan fisika di jam pertama pelajaran.

"Sial! Aku pasti terlambat" omel Gaara sembari membenarkan letak dasinya yang berantakan. Saat ia sudah berada dilantai satu, ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Gaara—hari ini ibu ada urusan bisnis di Hikaido, ibu tidak akan pulang" ibu Gaara membuka pintu rumah terlebih dahulu dan keluar, sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada putranya—atau bisa dibilang putra angkatnya.

"Ayah juga ada pemotretan diluar kota, mungkin beberapa hari tidak akan pulang dalam dua hari ke depan" ayah Gaara menepuk kepala Gaara pelan dan ayahnya mengikuti langkah sang ibu untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Hati-hati!" Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah masuk kedalam mereka masing-masing dan Gaara melihat—mobil kedua orang tuanya telah pergi. Ia masih berada diambang pintu, kemudian masuk lagi untuk memakai sepatunya.

Ayah Gaara atau bisa disebut, ayah Kiba adalah seorang photografer profesional dan ia sering keluar kota bahkan keluar negri untuk memotret. Sedangkan ibu Kiba berprofesi sebagai seorang kepala bagian diperusahaan tempat ibunya bekerja. Mereka berdua sering meninggalkan Gaara dan Kiba sejak kecil sendirian dirumah. Hingga tanpa sadar, membuat Gaara harus menjaga Kiba saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada dirumah.

Entah bagaimana jadinya, jika Gaara tidak di adopsi oleh keluarga ini. Pasti—Kiba akan sangat-sangat kesepian dan nantinya—siapa yang akan menjaga Kiba?.

Gaara mendengar suara gaduh dan hanya bisa mendesah panjang, saat ia melihat Kiba muncul dari balik kamar yang terletak dilantai bawah dekat dapur. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan, baju seragamnya tidak dikancingkan dengan benar. Seperti kancing pertama malah dimasukkan dilubang kedua, atau kancing kedua yang dimasukkan ke lubang keempat. Celana panjang seragamnya juga tidak dikancing, hingga terlihat melorot. Belum lagi tambutnya yang terlihat benarntakan seperti sarang burung.

Dengan langkah panjang—Gaara mendekati Kiba, ia disambut dengan cengiran bodoh Kiba dengan menunjukkan barisan-barisan giginya.

"Selamat pagi—Gaara" gagap Kiba seraya mengedip-kedipkan matanya dan ia juga membenarkan letak kaca mata tebalnya yang sebelah kirinya retak.

Tanpa berkata satupun—Gaara menghampiri Kiba dan membenarkan kancing-kancing baju seragam milik Kiba yang berantakan dan mengancingkan celana Kiba. Ia juga mengambil sabuk milik Kiba yang tertinggal dikamar, kemudian memakaikannya.

"Lain kali, kau harus mengancingkannya sendiri dengan benar. Kau sudah berumur 14 tahun. Jangan bergantung padaku terus!" omel Gaara yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah setelah selesai merapikan baju dan celana Kiba dengan benar.

Kiba tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara yang seperti memarahinya, dengan tampang bodohnya—Kiba memperhatikan Gaara yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu. Ia memikirkan, kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat Gaara marah padanya.

Sadar jika Gaara sudah keluar pintu dan meninggalkannya, bergegas Kiba menuju teras depan dan mencari sepatunya. "Sepatu—sepatu" Kiba mencari sepatunya di rak sepatu dan ia tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana—Sepatuku?" dengan panik, Kiba mengobrak-abrik setiap tumpukan rak yang isinya sepatu dan sandal. Ia tidak menemukan sepatunya, Kiba menggigiti kukunya karena panik.

Setelah mengobrak-abrik rak sepatu dan membuang sepatu kesembarang tempat, Kiba tersadar jika Gaara sudah berangkat dan membuatnya sendirian. Kiba sangat takut jika Gaara meninggalkannya lagi dan membuatnya harus menunggui rumah sendirian. Kiba takut sendirian dan ia sangat benci kesunyian.

"Ga—Gaara, Gaara!" dengan bergegas, Kiba mengejar Gaara yang sudah berada di jalanan tempat mereka tinggal. Menemukan Gaara, Kiba lantas berlari sekuat tenaga sembari menenteng tas punggungnya hingga terseret kejalanan. Tanpa Kiba sadar jika dirinya tidak memakai sepatu.

Gaara lagi-lagi tak bergeming seperti kemarin, ia membiarkan adik anggkatnya berteriak sembari mengejarnya. Namun kejadian dimana Kiba hampir tertabrak truk gara-gara dirinya meninggalkannya, berputar kembali di memorynya. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menunggu Kiba.

"Terkejar" Kiba mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, kemudian menatap Gaara yang masih terdiam tanpa memperdulikannya. Kiba menjadi merasa bersalah, mungkin ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya—tapi, ia akan tetap meminta maaf padanya.

"Gaara—marah? Maafkan aku"

Gaara masih tidak merespon dan membuat Kiba hanya bisa menampakkan wajah idiotnya. Tidak ada respon dari Gaara, Kiba masih mengguncang-guncangkan lengan sang kakak layaknya anak kecil yang meminta ice krim pada kakak tertuanya.

"Kita berangkat—Gaara, sekolah—sekolah!" Kiba terus merengek pada Gaara seraya menunjukkan tangannya ke jalanan rumahnya.

Entah kerena memang moodnya yang tidak bagus atau memang ia membenci sifat Kiba yang seperti anak kecil, hingga membuat hati Gaara serasa ingin meledak. Dengan kasar—Gaara menyentak keras tangan Kiba yang mengguncang lengannya tadi, hingga membuat tubuh Kiba tersungkur ketanah. Mungkin—karena tubuh Kiba yang kecil dan lemah, hingga dengan sentakan keras seperti itu membuat Kiba limbung dan jatuh.

Srak

Seragam Kiba kotor oleh tanah dan kaca matanya lepas, ia menatap Gaara sedih.

"Aku muak! Aku benci dengan mu!" gumam Gaara pelan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan emosi.

"AKU BENCI DENGANMU, KENAPA KAU SELALU DI BELKANGKU DAN MENGIKUTIKU? APA KAU TAHU, SEMUA TEMAN-TEMAN KU MENJAUHIKU GARA-GARA KAU!. DAN MEREKA TERUS MENGOLOK-NGOLOKKU"

Gaara berteriak lantang pada Kiba yang masih tersungkut tak berdaya ditanah. Gaara tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak orang yang melihat tindakannya yang terkesan sedang menjahati Kiba.

"Berapa lama lagi, aku harus terus bersamamu" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika bukan karena ayah dan ibumu—" Gaara menggangtung kalimatnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGURUSI ANAK IDIOT SEPERTIMU!"

Gaara berlari kencang meninggalkan Kiba yang masih duduk diam dijalanan yang kotor. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan Kiba lagi, ia tidak peduli. Gaara bahkan membuang jauh-jauh rasa sayangnya pada Kiba selama ini.

Sementara itu dengan Kiba—ia masih duduk tak bergeming sembari melihat punggung Gaara yang lama-lama sudah menghilang dibelokan jalanan menuju sekolah. Kiba menundukkan kepala hingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Didalam hatinya, Kiba tahu perasaan Gaara yang sebenarnya. Meskipun pikirannya berjalan lamban, tetapi Kiba memiliki perasaan peka layaknya orang normal. Ia begitu merasakan kehadirannya adalah beban bagi Gaara—kakak angkatnya.

Namun dikarenakan keternbatasannya untuk berpikir, Kiba hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Gaara yang terkadang kasar padanya. Tapi—Kiba tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak membenci Gaara. Baginya—perlakuan Gaara padanya adalah tanda sayang untuknya.

Kiba tersenyum simpul, dengan gerakan lamban—ia mengambil kaca matanya. Pandangannya menatap kedepan, ia sudah tidak melihat Gaara. Rasanya ia tidak mau panik, namun ia tidak mengenali tempatnya berdiri. Padahal jarak ia berdiri dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Karena kapasitas mengingat Kiba yang pendek, Ia hanya memutar kepalanya kesemua penjuru arah. Ia bingung mau kemana dan dimana ia sekarang  
?.

"Harus pergi kemana?" dengan langkah ringan—Kiba melangkahkan kakinya kesembarang arah. Padahal jika mau ke arah sekolah, ia hanya perlu belok ke kanan, namun Kiba malah belok kearah sebaliknya. Hingga lupa membawa tasnya yang tergeletak dijalanan.

Kiba terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, dengan seragam lusuh dan berantakan. Sepanjang ia berjalan, banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Mungkin terlihat aneh, jika ada seorang anak dengan tampang bodoh seperti Kiba berjalan sendirian, apalagi pakaiannya lusuh dan ditambah ia sama sekali tidak memaki sepatu. Terlihat seperti—anak hilang atau gelandangan?.

Lelah terus berjalan—Kiba memutuskan untuk istirahat dibawah rindangnya pohon didekat jalanan, ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada. Tanpa Gaara disampingnya, Kiba seperti semut kecil yang berjalan di sebuah hutan belantara yang luas.

Ia meringkuk didekat pohon itu saat melihat sebuah mobil melintas dijalanan dekat pohon itu, pearsaan takut menghampirinya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap disamping pohon itu.

Keadaan begitu sepi, mungkin hanya beberapa mobil yang lewat dijalanan dekat trotoar jalanan yang rindang tempat Kiba sedang meringkuk.

Saat dirinya sedang dalam keadaan ketakutan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti tepat disamping trotoar tempat Kiba meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk bahunya, hingga membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget.

Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ada orang asing mendekatinya—Kiba makin meringkuk ketakutan sembari memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu, pergi—pergi" usir Kiba.

"Hey—ini aku! Apa kau ingat?" kata remaja yang memiliki penampilan nanas seraya berjongkok didepan Kiba dan memegangi bahu kecil Kiba untuk menghadapkan kearahnya.

Sedikit-demi sedikit—Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah memory berputar dikepalanya. Sebuah kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Permen nanas!" serunya kencang dan membuat remaja didepannya terkejut.

"Ha? Permen nanas?" remaja itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kiba bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan merogoh saku celananya, ia menemukan dua buah permen nanas didalam sakunya. Kiba menyerahkan satu permen nanas pada remaja itu.

"Ah!" remaja itu sedikit mengerti, sepertinya Kiba hanya mengingat sebuah permen nanas yang kemarin diberikannya pada remaja itu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya remaja itu sembari memperhatikan Kiba dari atas hingga kebawah. Alisnya mengkerut saat menemukan kaki telanjang Kiba yang kotor. Ia heran dengan penampilan Kiba saat ini, padahal Kiba memekai seragam lengkap. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan sepatu, padahal udara hari ini cukup membuat orang kedinginan.

"Sekolah" gumam Kiba pelan sembari memakan permen nanas kesukaannya, tanpa memperdulikan remaja itu yang makin tidak mengerti dengan Kiba.

"Tapi—aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya?" dengan gagap Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, hanya untuk melihat jalanan sepi.

'_Sepertinya di tersesat'_

Remaja itu melihat kearah jam ditangannya, 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Ia melihat kearah Kiba dan menemukan sebuah nama sekolah di jas sekolah milik Kiba.

"SMP Konoha" remaja itu sedikit berpikir, "Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini".

Tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang masih kebingunan dengan tempatnya berada, tiba-tiba remaja itu sudah menaiki motor sportnya dan memakai kembali helmnya.

"Hei—kau, naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kesekolah" ujaranya sambil menyalakan motornya.

Kiba yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya, ia memandang remaja berambut nanas itu dengan mata sendunya dibalik kaca matanya.

"Huh" dengus panjang remaja itu, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba untuk mendekatinya. "Kemarilah dan cepat naik, kita tidak punya banyak waktu".

Dengan perlahan Kiba mendekati remaja nanas itu, tapi gerakannya kembali terhenti saat dirinya tidak mengetahui cara untuk naik ke boncengan motor remaja itu.

"Naiklah dan kau bisa duduk dengan nyaman disini" remaja itu menepuk-nepuk pelan boncengan motornya.

Kiba mengangguk dengan polosnya dan menaiki boncengan motor remaja itu, awalnya Kiba kesusahan. Namun dengan bantuan remaja itu, akhirnya Kiba bisa menaiki motor remaja itu dengan benar.

"Pegangan yang kuat" remaja itu mengarahkan kedua tangan Kiba untuk mendekap perutnya dengan erat. Kiba hanya menurut dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada perut remaja itu dengan erat, hingga membuat remaja itu kesusahan bernafas. Namun ia membiarkannya.

Brum

Motor sport remaja itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dijalanan, ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kecepatannya motornya hampir menabrak sebuah truk yang melintas didepannya.

Sementara itu dengan Kiba, ia menutup kedua matanya dengan erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia menaiki motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Awalnya ia merasa sangat takut, namun lama-kelamaan, ia menjadi terbiasa. Betapa ia suka saat angin menerpa wajahnya, hingga membuat rambutnya berantakan. Kiba mendongakkan kepala keatas untuk sekedar melihat langit biru pagi ini. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan senyum bodoh andalannya—ia melihat bagaimana mobil dan motor melaju dengan kencang di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kiba, sejak tadi remaja itu memperhatikan muka bahagia Kiba dari kaca spion motornya. Didalam helm teropongnya—remaja itu tersenyum kala melihat senyuman Kiba.

Tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah mencapai jalanan menuju SMP Konoha. Remaja itu menutunkan Kiba disana.

"Kau bisa lihat ada gerbang SMP Konoha, kau tinggal lurus saja" kata remaja itu seraya menunjukkan letak jalanan menuju SMP Konoha.

"Aa!" Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keras, hingga membuat kaca matanya hampir jatuh. "Itu sekolahku" dengan girang dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk gerbang sekolahnya.

"Pergilah, kau bisa terlambat nanti" remaja itu sedikit mendorong tubuh Kiba agar bergegas menuju ke tempat sekolahnya.

"Eng" Kiba mengangguk mengerti dan sebelum ia meninggalkan remaja itu, ia menundukkan setengah badannya. "Terima kasih sudah—sudah menolongku hehehe—hehehe" Kiba tersenyum dengan nada tersendat-sendat dan berkata ciri khasnya.

"Namaku Kiba dari kelas spesial" Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan remaja itu. Sedikit terkejut dengan tindaan Kiba yang tiba-tiba, namun remaja itu dengan senang hati membalas menjabat tangan Kiba.

"Aku Shikamaru" remaja itu tersenyum lembut kearah Kiba.

Kiba melepas jabatan tangannya pada Shikamaru dan melambaikan tangannya saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi kejalanan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Shikamaru masih memperhatikan Kiba dari belakangnya, ia melihat bagaimana cara Kiba berjalan. Setiap beberapa langkah—Kiba akan menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan cara jalan Kiba sedikit terseok juga lamban.

"Lagi-lagi, aku melakukan hal bodoh" Shikamaru menurunkan penutup helmnya dan bergegas pergi. Sebenarnya hari ini ia tidak berniat untuk bolos ke sekolah, namun pertemuannya dengan Kiba membuatnya harus benar-benar bolos sekolah. SMP Kiri sendiri letaknya cukup jauh dari SMP Konoha.

"SMP Konoha" gumam Shikamaru tidak jelas, kemudian ia menyalakan motornya dan pergi meninggalkan jalanan menuju sekolah Kiba tadi.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak membolos, sebentar lagi kejuaraan bola basket akan berlangsung. Sebagai kapten tim yang baru, Shikamaru tidak boleh absen. Setidaknya ia mempunyai tanggung jawab besar sekarang.

Disekolahnya, Shikamaru terkenal sangat urakan dan mempunyai geng terkejam disekolahnya. Meski terkenal sebagai siswa paling ditakuti disekolahnya, Shikamaru sangatlah jago untuk urusan basket. Dan parahnya, ia akan melawan tim basket dari SMP Konoha.

Sudah lama ia menantikan pertandingan absket antara timnya dan tim basket dari SMP Konoha, ia ingin membalas kekalahan timnya tahun lalu. Bahkan sekolah tim basket SMP Kiri terkenal akan melakukan segala cara untuk memenangkan pertandingan basket dan pertandingan apapun. Asalkan menang, apapun akan mereka lakukan. Termasuk Shikamaru yang terkenal sebagai tangan besinya SMP Kiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kelas yang rame oleh beberapa murid berkebutuhan khusus, terlihat seorang guru dan seorang murid baru berdiri didepan kelas.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Mulai sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan kelas kita"

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal semuanya" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, namun pandangannya masih ke depan. Sama seperti Naruto, semua murid di kelas Khusus Konoha juga memiliki kebutaan. Jadi mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain, hanya suara saja yang bisa didengar oleh mereka.

Dengan bantuan seorang pengajar lain, Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya. Setelah acara pengenalannya—guru tadi melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Beruntung Naruto sudah bisa membaca dengan huruf _Braille, _jadi dia tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali.

***#*#*#*#**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua murid dikelas Sasuke sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Sasuke sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli roti isi tomatnya dikantin. Saat ia sudah sampai dikantin, ia melihat Shino—teman sekelasnya.

"Sasuke!" Shino mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk kantin.

"Kita pergi ke tempat karaoke yuk, mumpung Sakura juga ikutan" ajak Shino seraya menunjuk seorang siswi berambut pink dengan jempolnya. Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura sebentar dengan pandangan malas.

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Shino. Tidak mau menyerah, Shino kembali membujuk Sasuke namun tetap saja, Sasuke menolak ajakannya.

Dengan kesal—Shino kembali ketempatnya dan mengabari Sakura jika Sasuke tidak mau ikut dengan gengnya. Sakura sendiri adalah siswi paling populer dan banyak digilai oleh lelaki di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak kelas satu SMP, namun di tolak oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sekolah dekat lapangan basket, setelah ia membeli sekantung penuh roti isi telur dan tomat kesukaannya.

Ia duduk dengan tenang disalah satu bangku taman itu, pandangannya beralih pada lapangan basket. Disana ia melihat beberapa murid laki-laki sedang bendrible bola basket, mata Sasuke beralih pada seorang siswa berambut merah yang begitu kesit berlari untuk memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring basket.

"Hebat juga dia" gumamnya pelan dan tanpa sadar, ia melah memperhatikan siswa berambut merah itu dan melupakan roti isinya. Meski terlihat pendek, siswa berambut merah itu sangat pandai menghindar dan ia menduga—jika siswa merah itu sudah mencetak banyak angka. Saat pandangannya masih tertuju pada siswa berambut merah itu, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sekelebat bayangan orange yang berjalan tidak jauh dari pagar pembatas besi antara lapangan basket dan sekolah khusus SMP Konoha.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya benar atau tidak. "Sepertinya—itu Naruto? Atau dia memang mirip saja?".

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas panjang besi yang memang dipasang untuk memisahkan sekolah umum dan sekolah Khusus Konoha. Sasuke menemukan Naruto berdiri disebuah taman botani yang memang ditanam oleh siswa khusus dan siswa spesial. Hanya area taman itu yang tidak dipasangi oleh pagar pembatas, itu membuat semua siswa dikedua gedung ini bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti menghargai keberadaan mereka (siswa seperti Naruto dan Kiba)

Perlu diketahui, SMP Konoha memiliki dua gedung sekolah. Pertama untuk sekolah umum, tempat untuk siswa normal seperti Sasuke bersekolah. Dan gedung kedua untuk siswa berkebutuhan khusus seperti Naruto dan Kiba. Sekolah khusus terdapat dua kelas pengajaran. Yaitu kelas khusus untuk kalangan tuna netra dan kelas spesial untuk siswa berkebutuhan khusus Kiba.

"Ternyata memang Naruto" guman Sasuke pelan seraya memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto, namun egonya menahannya untuk melangkah. Ia tidak mau siswa lain melihatnya bergaul dengan siswa khusus seperti Naruto. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi, jika siswa umum membenci keberadaan siswa khusus. Katanya sih, merusak pemandangan. Benar-benar kejam.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian berbalik untuk pergi. Ia kembali ketempatnya tadi dan memakan roti isinya dengan cepat. Karena makan dengan buru-buru, akhirnya Sasuke tersedak dan parahnya—ia lupa membeli minuman.

"Uhuk—uhuk!" Sasuke sedikit memukuli dadanya agar tersedaknya cepat hilang, namun sayang—hal itu malah memperparah dan membuat tenggorokannya seret. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju air pancuran yang tidak jauh dari tam sekolahnya.

Sasuke menyalakan air keran itu dan meminumnya dengan rakus, semua siswa lain yang memperhatikan tingkah Sasue hanya tersenyum dan berbisik saja. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, ternyata Naruto juga berjalan kearah keran air tempat Sasuke sedang minum.

Sebelumnya—Naruto pergi bersama guru pengawasnya untuk menjelajahi taman tempatnya berdiri, guru pengawas itu menjelaskan sembari menuntun Naruto untuk mengenal lebih jauh sekolah tempatnya berada. Karena merasa haus, guru pengawas itu menuntun Naruto menuju kesebuah tempat keran yang berjejer rapi. Tempat keran itu s ring digunakan untuk membasuh wajah para siswa lelaki yang habis olah raga, atau sebagai pelepas dahaga. Air dikeran itu memang sangat jernih dan memang untuk minum bagi para siswa.

Naruto mendengar suara pancuran air dan menuju ketempat suara air itu berada. Tanpa sadar jika Sasuke juga minum dipancuran air itu.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto menundukkan badannya tepat disebalah Sasuke berada. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya untuk meraup air yang mengenai mulutnya.

Disaat yang sama, Sasuke juga masih meminum air dikeran itu. Hingga ia menyadari ada seseorang yang juga minum ditempat yang sama dengannya. Matanya membulat saat bagiamana mulut Naruto berada dekat dengan mulutnya, hingga membuat keduanya seperti berciuman. Namun masih ada sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

Sasuke mendongkkan kepalanya sedikit keatas, tepat kearah Naruto disampingnya. Hatinya berdebar, kala matanya menatap langsung kearah mata biru milik Naruto.

Saat keduanya masih minum dipancuran yang sama, seorang siswa sadar dengan posisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini.

"Hei lihat! Sasuke berciuman dengan siswa itu!" serunya kencang, hingga membuat siswa lain yang berada ditempat itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Sasuke.

Sadar dengan posisinya, Sasuke segera menyudahi acara minumnya dan sedikit menjauhi Naruto. Ia terkejut saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sementara Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya celingukkan dengan pandangan kosongnya, tadi ia mendengar seseorang menyebut Sasuke dan berciuman. Naruto belum sadar jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian banyak siswa saat ini.

"Wah mereka berciuman"

"Menjijikkan"

"Apa mereka gay?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, ia benar-benar benci jika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Apalagi semua siswa sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN KALIAN!" teriak Sasuke marah, saat mendengar dirinya disebut gay. Ia manatap nyalang pada seluruh siswa didepannya yang bergerombol.

Mendengar suara berat yang dikenalinya, Naruto menolehkan kepalnya kekanan tepat kearah Sasuke. Beruntung ia memiliki indera pendengaran yang sensitive.

"Sasuke—apa itu kau?" Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat dirinya bisa menemukan Sasuke, orang yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kemarin sore.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia benci mengakui jika dirinya memang mengenali Naruto. Seharusnya Naruto tidak mengatakan namanya didepan seluruh siswa yang memperhatiakn mereka dan seharusnya Sasuke bisa pergi sebelum Naruto memanggil namanya. Benar-benar sial nasib Sasuke.

"Syukurlah aku bisa menemu—"

"AKU TIDAK MENGENALIMU, BRENGSEK!" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto dan menerikakinya dengan keras.

"Sa—Sasuke, ke—kenapa.." Naruto berjalan untuk mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh ketanah.

Bruk

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA, KAU HANYA MANUSIA DENGAN KEGELAPAN. TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU BICARA PADAKU!"

Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapan kasar dari Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto, ia sempat bergumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto. "Aku membencimu, aku tidak ingin menjadi teman orang buta sepertimu".

Setelah Sasuke pergi, semua gerombolan siswa itu juga ikut bubar dan pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih duduk ditanah.

Dengan wajah biasanya, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan kasar seperti ini. Jadi buat apa ia sedih, toh akhirnya ia sudah bertahun-tahun sendiri tanpa teman disampingnya.

Naruto berjalan sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya kejalanan taman itu dan berniat kembali kedalam gedung kelasnya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, ternyata Sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh.

"Maaf—maafkan aku" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku—aku.." Sasuke meremas kedua tangannya dan berlari menuju kedalam gedung sekolah. Pikirannya kalut, ia benar-benar merasa hatinya sakit saat mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan untuk Naruto tadi.

'_Aku menyukaimu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

* * *

MAAF Updatenya lama, soalnya banyak pekerjaan yang bikin author sters setengan gila..tapi alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa aupdate juga.

BTW, terima kasih reviewannya dari reader sekalian.

Masalah neji ada atau g, yah silahkan menunggu saja. Author g berani berjanji disini, nanti takutnya reader kecewa.

Oh ya masalah Sasuke, pernah tidak, Kalian berpikir jika akan menyukai dan berteman dengan orang yang seperti Naruto. Pasti ada pergolakan batinkan, meski kita semua menghargai mereka yang memiliki kekurangan. Tapi kadang kita juga sedikit galau, atau ragu-ragu. Nah anggap saja Sasuke seperti itu.

Kita tidak membenci mereka (orang2 berkebutuhan khusus), kita menghargai mereka. Jujur saja, pasti ada kalanya kita ragu atau meragukan diri kita sendiri. seperti, "benar gak sih, aku temenan sama dia, yang mempunyai kekuarangan pada dirinya. bisa g aku tulus, aku takut nyakitin perasannya"

seperti itulah, Author sempat punya temen yang punya adik seperti itu. katanya, ia kadang g kuat dengan kehidupan adiknya yang cacat. tapi ia sayang sama adiknya. mungkin karena saking g teganya ngelihat adiknya yang seperti tersiksa dengan keadaannya. salut deh buat temennya author

hehe udah ah banyak omong, Oh iya, FF ini bertujuan tidak untuk menjelekkan orang2 dengan kebutuhan khusus lho yah..ini hanya sekedar FF..bukan untuk bertujuan apa-apa

OK kalau begitu..selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : ****Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Di chapter ini : SasuNaru masih 14 tahun.**

**ShikaKiba/GaaKIba 14 tahun.**

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito **yang berarti **_orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati_**, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya _**One Ok Rock **_hehehe..dah g perlu banyak cincong.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi sore, tidak terasa malam pun datang. Seperti biasa Gaara menyiapkan makan malamnya di atas meja makan, beruntung sejak kecil ia diwarisi bakat memasak dari ibu Kiba.

Ada yang berbeda malam ini, ia hanya menyiapkan satu mangkuk sup panas dan satu piring ayam panggang dimeja makan. Gaara duduk dengan nyaman dan hening dikursinya.

Sebelum ia mulai memakan supnya—pandangan Gaara tiba-tiba tertuju kedepan, tepat dimana kursi Kiba berada. Sesaat bayangan semu Kiba muncul disana, saat dimana Kiba dengan asyiknya memukul-mukulkan sendok ataupun garpunya pada piring saat makan malam tiba dan Gaara harus marah-marah terlebih dahulu—barulah Kiba berhenti memukul piringnya dengan alat makan ditangannya.

Gaara benci mengingatnya, mengingat semua tentang Kiba. Tentang bagaimana ia tanpa sadar begitu mengkhawatirkan Kiba, ketimbang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri dan tim basketnya.

Malam ini—Kiba tidak pulang kerumahnya, entah dimana dia sekarang. Seharusnya tadi sore, Gaara menjemput Kiba seperti biasa untuk pulang bersama setelah menyelesaikan latihan basketnya. Namun hari ini, ia mengabaikan Kiba.

"Huuf" Gaara mendengus panjang saat ia melihat satu piring ayam panggang kesukaan Kiba. Bagaimanapun dia mengabaikan Kiba—Gaara tetaplah kakak yang peduli padanya. Haruskah atau memang harus begitu?.

Nafsu makannya menjadi hilang dan ia beranjak dari kursinya, tanpa membersihkan mejanya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan makanannya hanya menganggur dimeja makan. Gaara berniat untuk naik kelantai dua—dimana kamarnya berada, namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan letak kamar Kiba yang gelap disamping dapur di lantai satu.

Sebuah dorongan membuat kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamar Kiba, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak memasuki kamar adiknya itu. Mungkin—sejak Kiba mulai mengacaukan kehidupan remajanya.

Gaara meraba dinding kamar milik Kiba dan menemukan sebuah saklar lampu, kemudian menyalakannya. Kamar milik Kiba tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali, bahkan ia bisa melihat sebuah coretan dinding yang dulu pernah ia buat dengan Kiba semasa kecil.

Suasana kamar Kiba begitu remang-remang, pantas saja Kiba memiliki penglihatan yang buruk. Dan terdapat kelembapan didalam kamar Kiba, Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya kamar ini saat hujan dan musim dingin tiba. Pasti sangat dingin, meski memiliki penghangat udara—kamar Kiba tetaplah masih terasa begitu dingin.

Gaara berjalan menyusuri lantai kamar Kiba, tidak jauh dari kasur milik Kiba yang memang berada dibawah—ia menemukan sebuah buku tulis yang terlihat kusut dan jelek. Gaara memungutnya dan mendudukkan pantatnya pada kasur empuk milik Kiba.

"Apa ini?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya saat ia membuka buku tulis milik Kiba dan menemukan sebuah gambar aneh berbentuk orang yang hanya memiliki tubuh lurus bagaikan lidi.

Ada sebuah tulisan aneh dibawahnya, namun masih bisa Gaara membacanya. Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat membaca tulisan khas anak kecil milik Kiba.

"Ka—ka—kakak?" Kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Gaara saat mengeja tulisan jelek milik Kiba. Kiba sendiri tidak terlalu bisa menulis, hanya menulis huruf 'A' saja memerlukan waktu sejam penuh. Dan Kiba masih belum bisa memegang pencil dengan benar, ia akan menggunakan semua jarinya atau mengenggam pensil jika akan menulis. Dan tulisan 'Kakak' disini, Kiba tulis dengan membentuk garis panjang hingga menyentuh batas kertas pada buku tulisnya tepat disamping gambaran orang dengan badan seperti lidi.

"Idiot, menulis kata 'kakak' saja, sampai membuat tulisan memanjang begini"

Kemudian Gaara membalik buku gambar milik Kiba ke halam selanjutnya, kembali ia menemukan tulisan dan gambar yang sama. Dan dihalaman selanjutnya juga seperti itu, hingga mencapai halaman akhir buku tulisnya.

'_Jadi selama ini, ia hanya berlatih menulis kata 'kakak' dengan huruf sejelek ini. Benar-benar idiot'_

Gaara melempar buku gambar milik Kiba, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur milik Kiba. Namun saat ia menyibakkan bantal kumal milik Kiba, ia menemukan secarik kertas jelek dan lecek yang dilipat tidak beraturan.

Penasaran, Gaaramembuka lipatan kertas jelek itu dan menemukan sebuah pesan di dalamnya yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat-sangat buruk.

_**Gaara-n**_

_**Gaara-n**_

Gaara mendengus geli saat melihat tulisan Kiba yang selalu salah mengeja nama Gaara dan menambahkan huruf 'n' diakhir namanya. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali bilang, jika dibelakang namanya tidak ada hurus 'n', namun tetap saja Kiba akan menambahkan huruf 'n' debelakang namnya. Menulis namanya sendiri saja masih salah, apalagi menulis nama orang lain.

Namun kali ini matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil yang terletak di garis paling bawah kertas itu, meski terlihat jelek dan buruk—namun masih bisa ia baca dengan jelas.

'_**Kiba-n sayang Gaara-n**_

_**Gaara-n, kakak yang terhebat**_

_**Maaf, sela-lu menyusahkan Gaara-n''**_

Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul didadanya saat ia membaca tulisan Kiba barusan, bagaimana bisa, anak idiot seperti Kiba mengetahui kata maaf?. Bagimana bisa anak dungu seperti Kiba mengatakan sayang padanya, sementara selama ini dirinya selalu membenci Kiba?

Gaara meremas kertas digenggemannya dengan kuat, tanpa ia sadari—sebuah aliran bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku benci dengan mu" sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Harusnya kau juga benci denganku, bukannya malah berkata 'sayang'" Gaara tidak dapat membendung air matanya, ia benci dirinya.

Benci ketika ia terus menyakiti hati Kiba yang polos seperti anak kecil, benci ketika dirinya menyebut Kiba idiot. Tapi nyatanya dirinyalah yang lebih idiot dibandingkan Kiba, yang ternyata lebih mencintainya dibadingkan apapun didunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Kiba sedang berdiri didepan pagar sekolah khusus sejak tadi, entah sudah berapa jam ia harus berdiri disitu—hingga membuat kakinya pegal. Apalagi ia tidak memakai alas kaki dan udara malam ini lumayan dingin.

Kiba mengeratkan jas sekolahnya rapat-rapat, namun ia harus bertahan. Kalau ia pindah dari tempat ini, khawatirnya Gaara tidak bisa menemukannya.

Kiba celingukan kearah pagar dimana Gaara bersekolah. Sepi, tidak ada seorang pun keluar dari sana. Bahkan Gaara juga tidak terlihat dimanapun untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Gaara—lama sekali" gumamnya pelan sembari menggigil kedinginan.

Ia akan terus menunggu Gaara keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan menjemputnya, meski kenyataannya—Gaara mengabaikannya dan pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Dari dalam halaman sekolah tempat Kiba belajar (gedung sekolah khusus), seorang penjaga melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Nak—sedang apa kau disini?"

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria tua—penjaga sekolah. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Aku—aku sedang..menunggu Gaara" katanya sembari menunjukkan jalan kearah gerbang sekolah umum.

Penjaga itu membuka pintu gerbang sekolah khusus dan melangkah menuju Kiba, "Tapi semua murid disekolah umum sudah pulang, kau lihat—sudah tidak ada siswa yang akan keluar dari sana" jelas penjaga itu sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah umum.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menampik penjelasan penjaga itu. "Tidak—tidak, Gaara masih belum pulang".

"Aku penjaga sekolah ini dan terakhir aku memeriksa gedung sekolah umum, tidak ada seorang siswapun didalam sana" jelas penjaga itu lagi dan memegangi pundak Kiba. Sepertinya penjaga itu tahu, jika seseorang sudah meninggalkannya dan membiarkan Kiba terus menunggu.

"Gaara pasti—pasti akan menjemputku. Aku akan menunggunya disini"

Penjaga itu menghela nafas panjang dan ia sedikit kasihan pada Kiba, malam ini begitu dingin—ia harus mengajak Kiba ke dalam postnya yang mungkin sedikit hangat.

"Lebih baik kau menunggu jemputanmu didalam saja, disini sangat dingin" penjaga itu merangkul bahu Kiba dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk, namun segera Kiba menolaknya dan sedikit menyentak pelan tangan penjaga itu dibahunya.

"Tidak mau—Gaara nanti tidak bisa melihatku" Kiba sedikit menggeram marah, ia merasa cemas—jika nanti Gaara tidak bisa menemukannya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Tapi disini sangat dingin" penjaga itu kembali membujuk Kiba dan kembali menyeretnya untuk masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah khusus. Namun lagi-lagi Kiba menolaknya dengan tegas.

Saat Kiba dan petugas itu masih berdebat, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya lampu dari dinamo sepeda mendekat kearah petugas itu dan Kiba.

"KIBA!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Kiba menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat Gaara yang datang dengan menggunakan sepeda untuk menjemputnya.

"Gaara!" Kiba berlari kecil kearah Gaara yang masih duduk disepedanya.

Gaara memperhatikan Kiba yang berlari kecil kerahanya dan ia mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari jika Kiba tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Dimana sepatumu?"

Kiba mengdip-kedipkan matanya, kemudian menatap ke bawah—kearah kedua kaki telanjangnya.

"Tadi pagi—aku—aku tidak bisa menemukan sepatuku, aku tidak tahu dimana mereka (sepetu) berada. Padahal kemarin aku menaruh mereka (sepatu) tepat disebelah sepatunya Gaara"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, baru pertama kali ini Kiba berbicara sepanjang ini. Dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Saat ia baru pulang sekolah tadi, ia menemukan semua sepatu dan sandal rumah berserakan dilantai. Padahal seingatnya tadi pagi, semua alas kaki itu masih berada dirak sepatu-sandal dengan rapi. Ternyata—Kibalah yang mengacak-acak seisi rak sepatu-sandal dirumah tadi.

"Huuh" Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari sepedanya, kemudian menyenderkan sepedanya pada tembok pagar sekolah khusus. Gaara berjalan kearah Kiba dan melepas kedua sandalnya untuk dipakai oleh Kiba.

"Pakailah" perintah Gaara dan dengan menurut—Kiba memakai sandal Gaara.

Gaara kebelakang Kiba dan menemukan seorang pria tua yang diduganya adalah petugas sekolah, ia menghampiri petugas sekolah itu dengan telanjang kaki.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggui Kiba" Gaara menundukkan setengah badannya sembari tersenyum hangat pada petugas itu.

"Ah tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak menungguinya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berdiri didepan pagar sekolah ini, mungkin sudah sejak tadi sore dia disana"

"Sejak tadi sore?"

'_Itu berarti, sejak sekolah berakhir hingga sekarang—ia terus menungguku diluar. Dengan udara sedingin ini—pasti sangat menyiksa buatnya'_

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ada sebuah perasaan bersalah menghampirinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang—Gaara membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Kiba yang masih berdiri menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Gaara sembari mengambil sepedanya yang tadi ia senderkan ke pagar sekolah. Masih dengan wajah dinginnya, Gaara menarik pelan lengan Kiba untuk duduk diboncengan sepedanya.

Ia tidak tahu harus menampakkan ekspresi seperti apa pada Kiba, rasanya ia begitu malu. Malu akan perbuatannya pada Kiba selama ini.

Tanpa suara—Gaara mengayuh sepedanya bersama Kiba yang berada diboncengan belakangnya. Rasanya Gaara ingin menangis sekarang, ia begitu menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan rasa sayang Kiba untuknya. Harusnya—egonya tidak mempengaruhinya dan jika saja waktu bisa diulang. Gaara ingin kembali kemasa-masa saat dirinya dan Kiba masih kecil.

Dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, meski saat itu Gaara tahu jika Kiba—adik angkatnya memiliki kekurangan. Namun hal itu tidak membatasi mereka untuk bermain dan membagi kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, mereka sudah tiba dirumah. Gaara memasukkan sepedanya ke dalam bagasi sepedanya yang terletak tidak jauh dari bagasi mobil di samping rumah.

Gaara dan Kiba masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama, saat Kiba akan memasuki kamarnya—Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, ia tidak berani menatap mata Kiba didepannya.

Kiba hanya memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara saat ini. Namun sebuah senyuman tersimpul dibibir Kiba.

"Gaara tidak salah, tidak usah meminta maaf"

Mendengar perkataan Kiba yang begitu polos, tiba-tiba air mata Gaara keluar tanpa terduga.

"Kiba—" Gaara terisak sembari mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kiba, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat senyuman Kiba yang begitu tulus untuknya.

"—Kau tidak membenciku?"

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa terduga oleh Gaara, Kiba mengusap rambut merah Gaara dengan lembut.

"Gaara—Gaara adalah yang terbaik, aku—aku tidak bisa membenci Gaara. Meskipun aku adalah beban bagi Gaara, aku akan—berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak menyusahkan Gaara lagi"

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa terduduk dilantai sembari meraung dan menangis dengan kencang didepan Kiba.

"Maafkan aku..maafkan aku" Gaara menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti orang gila. Ia begitu menyesali semua tindakan kasarnya pada Kiba. Yang nyatanya tidak pernah membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu ditempat lain**, terlihat Sasuke berjalan sendiarian disekitar jalanan menuju kota dekat dengan jalanan sekolahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan club memanahnya, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke apartemntnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya yang secara spontan membentak Naruto tadi saat di sekolah. Sungguh—semua kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun ia juga sempat berpikir jika nantinya pertemanannya dengan Naruto akan membuatnya repot. Dirinya juga punya kehidupan sendiri dan tidak mau repot mengurusi Naruto nantinya.

Tapi—sebuah perasaan sayang datang dengan tiba-tiba beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuatnya begitu lemah hanya dihadapan Naruto. Ia merasa menjadi orang lain, bukan seperti Sasuke biasanya. Namun lagi-lagi egonya mengalahkannya, hingga membuatnya harus menghindar dari Naruto dan menolak semua rasa sukanya pada Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berdiri didepan sebuah mini market. Awalnya ia ingin masuk, hanya sekedar untuk membeli sebotol minuman ringan. Namun ia unrungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam, saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto didalam mini market itu bersama Anko dan Itachi—kakaknya.

'_Sedang apa ia disana?'_

Tak mau diketahui keberadaannya oleh kakaknya dan terutama Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Belum terlalu jauh ia dari kawasan mini market tempatnya berada, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya—saat dirinya bertemu dengan gerombolan remaja yang dikenal oleh Sasuke. Mereka adalah gerombolan dari geng Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yang melihat Sasuke, segera saja ia menghampiri Sasuke dan meninggalkan teman-temannya dibelakangnya.

Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin saat Sakura menghampirinya, "Hn".

"Sedang apa disini?" dengan seenaknya melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit melirikkan matanya pada Sakura, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi Sakura yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" jawab Sasuke singkat dan ia juga melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melingkar dilengannya.

Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke padanya, padahal ia sudah menyukai Sasuke cukup lama. Namun berkali-kali ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, tetap saja ia akan ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tidak mau menyerah untuk mendekati Sasuke, Sakura lagi-lagi merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Dan kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke lepas darinya.

"Mumpung aku bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketempat karaoke bersama yang lainnya" Sakura melihat kearah teman-temannya yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak mau" jawab Sasuke sembari menghindari Sakura lagi yang makin menempel padanya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, sekali-kali kita pergi bersama. Janganlah terlalu kaku pada ku dan teman-teman yang lainnya"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau" Sasuke menyentak tangan Sakura dengan kasar, hingga membuat tubuh gadis cantik itu sedikit terhuyung.

Melihat tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung, teman-temannya tidak tinggal diam, beberapa teman laki-laki Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan muka marah.

Ada sekitar 4 remaja laki-laki termasuk Shino dan 3 orang perempuan yang menjadi teman atau anggota geng dari Sakura. Diantara 4 remaja laki-laki itu, ada satu orang yang menyukai Sakura sejak lama. Dia adalah Suigetsu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke telah merebut hati sang pujaan hatinya—yaitu Sakura.

"Berani sekali kau bersikap kasar pada Sakura kami" kata salah satu teman Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Padahal Sakura sudah bersikap sangat baik padamu, tapi kau menolaknya" kali ini teman no.2 Sakura mencengkram jas sekolah Sasuke, beruntung Sasuke cepat-cepat menyentak teman no.2nya Sakura.

"Aku menolaknya, karena aku tidak suka padanya. Dia bukan tipe ku" Sasuke menatap kelima remaja Laki-laki didepannya dengan sinis.

"Sombong sekali kau!" Shino mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke dengan kasar, tidak terima dengan dorongan di bahunya—Sasuke balik mendorong bahu Shino dengan kasar.

"BRENGSEK!" dengan refleks. Shino memukul rahang Sasuke begitu keras hingga dirinya sedikit terhuyung. Merasakan nyeri dirahangnya, Sasuke lantas membalas pukulan Shino. Namun sayang sebelum kepalan tangannya mengenai Shino, Suigetsu sudah menghantam keras perut Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Suigetsu sendiri adalah anggota dari club tinju SMP Konoha. Jadi tidak heran jika pukulan dari kepalan tangannya begitu bertenaga dan keras.

"Ugh" Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil memgangi perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

Saat Sasuke lengah, teman no.2 Sakura memukul punggung Sasuke dengan kepalan kedua tangnnya begitu keras dan membuat Sasuke tersungkur ditanah. Melihat Sasuke tidak bisa melawan, Suigetsu, Shino dan kedua temannya segera memukulinya beramai-ramai.

Melihat kawan-kawan lelakinya memukuli Sasuke berama-ramai, Sakura dan teman perempuannya yang lain segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia tidak mau terlibat dengan aksi pemukulan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke masih dipukul dan dikeroyok ramai-ramai, dari celah-celah kaki Suigetsu dan yang lainnya. Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang keluar dari pintu mini market sendirian. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu bibinya dan kakaknya diluar.

Sambil masih dipukuli beramai-ramai, Sasuke terus melihat kearah Naruto berada. Seandainya ia bisa berteriak, ia ingin meneriaki Naruto untuk melihat kearahnya.

Namun sebuah fakta membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, Naruto itu buta—jadi mana bisa ia melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat disekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah. Melawan juga tidak ada gunanya, ia pasti akan kalah jumlah.

Tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk bergerak. Namun sangat susah, hingga akhirnya Sasuke hanya menyeret tubuhnya pada tanah dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya perlahan agar ia bisa merayap.

Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat pergelangan kiri tangannya diinjak oleh Suiegetsu dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan suara 'Krak'.

"Rasakan itu brengsek!" dengan sangat kejam, Suigetsu kembali menginjak tangannya berulang-ulang. Setelah puas melihat Sasuke terkapar dengan penuh luka tidak berdaya, Suigetsu CS pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasakan pergelangan tangan kanannya sakit. Mungkinkah patah?

Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan mengahadapi pertandingan memanah tingkat SMP, jika tangannya patah—otomatis Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan yang sudah ia impikan sejak lama.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak begitu sakit, Sasuke mencoba menggapai udara. Bukan—melainkan mencoba untuk menggapai bayangan Naruto yang mulai memudar dimatanya.

"Na—Naru—to" dengan suara serak dan lemahnya, Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Namun karena tempatnya terlalu jauh, Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Dengan tubuh penuh luka, Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun ia kembali tersungkur. Tidak mau menyerah—Sasuke kembali mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya.

Sekali lagi, ia kembali tersungkur ketanah. Tenaganya mulai habis, ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Bahkan mencapai ketempat Naruto berada.

Akhirnya—sedikit demi sedikit, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan, Sasuke sempat bergumam sesuatu.

"Ma—maaf"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu diluar mini market, Naruto sedang berdiri sendirian—menunggu Itachi dan bibinya untuk pulang bersama. Tadi saat ia dijemput oleh bibinya sepulang sekolah, tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Itachi dijalan.

Karena bahan makanan sudah habis, akhirnya Itachi dan bibinya—Anko, memutuskan untuk mampir ke mini market.

Naruto yang merasa bosan, akhirnya hanya menunggu mereka diluar. Saat dirinya berada diluar mini market, tiba-tiba banyak suara gaduh terdengar disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya ramai sekali, ada apa?"

Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan suara ribut orang-orang yang sepertinya berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

"Ada remaja tergeletak dijalan, sepertinya ia habis dipukuli"

"Kasihan sekali dia, apa dia korban perampokan?"

"Entahlah, tapi ku dengar—orang yang menemukan remaja yang terkapar itu sudah memanggil ambulanes dan sepertinya polisi juga akan segera datang"

Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang lewat didepakatnya, hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Ternyata ada orang dipukuli toh, pantas ramai'_

Wiu..wiu..wiu **(Buset! suara apaan tuh #plak abaikan)**

Terdengar suara sirine dari ambulanes dan sirine polisi yang datang ketempat kejadian, dimana banyak orang-orang berkumpul disekitar tubuh seorang remaja yang terkapar tidak berdaya dengan penuh luka lebam ditubuhnya.

"Kami akan membawanya kerumah sakit" kata seorang perawat pada seorang polisi berrambut silver.

"Baiklah, silahkan bawa remaja ini. Saya akan menyelidiki siapa remaja ini dan menghubungi keluarganya" polisi itu berjongkok dan mengambil tas ransel milik remaja itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Tak menunggu lama—perawat rumah sakit itu membawa tubuh Sasuke kedalam ambulanes untuk menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sedangkan polisi itu masih berada di TKP, tempat dimana Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya.

Ia membuka tas ransel milik Sasuke dan menemukan sebuah kartu pelajar dengan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Sepertinya—aku harus menghubungi keluarganya" gumam polisi itu sembari mencatat alamat rumah Sasuke yang tertera didalam kartu pelajarnya.

Kembali pada Naruto, setelah lama ia menunggu—akhirnya Itachi dan Anko sudah keluar dari Mini Market. Anko, Naruto dan Itachi berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari Mini market, saat Anko akan menyalakan mobilnya, ia terkejut saat matanya menangkap keramaian di jalanan tidak jauh dari Mini Market.

"Ada apa disana? Kok ramai sekali?"

"Katanya ada yang berkelahi, tadi kudengan dari beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang disekitar ku" kata Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dengan bantuan Itachi tadi.

"Oh" tidak mau memikirkan hal yang bukan urusannya, Anko segera menyalakan mobilnya.

Namun berbeda dengan Itachi, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

'_Kenapa—aku merasa perasaanku aneh? Ada apa ini?'_

Itachi memegangi dadanya, sembari bergumam pelan. "Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa"

Tidak sampai satu jam—mobil Anko sudah sampai di parkiran apartementnya, ia beserta Naruto turun duluan. Disusul dengan Itachi dibelakangnya.

Itachi membantu Anko untuk membawakan sebagian belanjaannya, sedangkan Anko menggandeng Naruto disampingnya. Mereka berjalan menuju lift.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan segera saja ketiganya menuju kelorong apartement mereka, saat ketiganya akan masuk kedalam apartemnt milik Anko—tiba-tiba seorang pria berbadan tegap menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, apakah apartemnt milik Uchiha Sasuke berada disini?" tanya orang itu sembari mendekati Itachi, Anko dan Naruto.

Itachi merasakan firasat buruknya kembali muncul, dengan was-was—ia meju kedepan pria itu.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi—kakaknya Sasuke"

Pria itu sedikit tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya, kemudian menormalkan posisi badannya lagi. "Saya Hatake Kakashi, kepala polisi Konoha. Saya datang kesini untuk menyampaikan bahwa adik anda berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha saat ini" jelas pria itu yang ternyata adalah kepala polisi—Hatake Kakashi.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi—lututnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"A—apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" Itachi menahan tangisannya dengan suara agak serak.

"Saya kurang begitu mengerti dengan kejadian sebenarnya, tapi—tadi ada seseorang yang menghubungi kami lewat telephone. Jika ada seorang remaja tergeletak dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya, dan setelah diselidiki—dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke" jelas Kakashi lagi.

Tangan Itachi bergetar dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan barang belanjaan Anko yang dipegangnya, kemudian dengan terburu-buru Itachi berlari untuk menuju lift apartemntnya. Ia ingin menemui Sasuke, menemui adik yang selama ini sudah ia jaga.

Sementara itu kembali pada Kakashi, Anko dan Naruto. Mendengar berita Sasuke amsuk ke Rumah Sakit—tiba-tiba saja hati Naruto menjadi sangat cemas.

"Bibi ayo kita ketempat Sasuke"

"Kita akan kesana, tapi sebelumnya bibi harus memasukkan semua belanjaan ini terlebih dahulu kedalam" kata Anko sembari memasukkan semua belanjaannya kedalam apartemntnya.

Sedangkan Kakashi—ia sudah pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan Anko, sepertinya—ia pergi bersama Itachi tadi.

Naruto meremas tongkat lipatnya dengan kuat didepan dadanya, ia merasa sangat-sangat khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja" gumamnya pelan, sembari berdoa pada tuhan diatas sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Itachi, Naruto dan Anko sama-sama menunggui Sasuke yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Kata dokter yang merawatnya tadi, Sasuke mengalami penggumpalan darah diotaknya akibat benturan atau mendapatkan tendangan keras yang mengenai kepalanya.

Sepertinya tadi, Sasuke sempat mendapatkan tendangan dikepalanya dari Suigetsu CS. Dan mengakibatkan pendarahan dan penggumpalan diotaknya.

Sasuke masih belum boleh didekati, jadinya Itachi dan Anko hanya berada diluar kamar Sasuke. Dari kaca besar yang berada dikamar Sasuke, Itachi dapat melihat adiknya terbaring tak berdaya dikasur rumah sakit. Dengan bantuan alat medis yang menunjang hidupnya, Sasuke nampak begitu tak berdaya dimana Itachi.

Ia hanya bisa menangis sedih melihat kondisi adiknya saat ini, melihat Itachi menangis—Anko memeluk muridnya dengan sayang. Meski hubungan mereka hanya sebatas murid dan guru, namun Anko sudah menganggap Itachi adalah kelaurganya.

Kedua orang tua Itachi baru akan datang besok dari luar negri dan membuat Itachi harus menunggu kedua orang tuanya bersama Anko dan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto—ia pergi untuk berdoa kegereja terdekat, letaknya masih berada disekitaran rumah sakit. Ia menakupkan kedua tangannya sembari berdoa kepada tuhan untuk kesembuhan Sasuke.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sasuke, selain berdoa kepada tuhan.

Setelah berdoa—Naruto meutuskan untuk pergi, tadi saat ia kegereja—ada seorang suster yang baik hati mengantarnya dan menungguinya sampai selesai berdoa.

"Ayo kita kembali" kata Naruto pada suster itu, dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ketempat Itachi dan Anko berada tadi.

Saat Naruto dan suster itu baru kembali ketempat Itachi dan Anko berada, tiba-tiba seorang dokter melewati Naruto dan suster itu.

Sementara Anko dan Itachi yang melihat seorang dokter dengan name tag "Kabuto" berlari kecil dan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, menjadi sangat khawatir.

Dari kaca besar kamar Sasuke, Itachi bisa melihat dokter itu berkali-kali melakukan pemeriksaan pada Sasuke dan terlihat garis tinggi detak jantung Sasuke pada layar monitor. Hingga menimbulkan suara 'Pip-pip' dengan keras, sampai terdengar dari luar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" panik Itachi sembari menangis dan panik, rasanya ia ingin berlari ketempat Sasuke, namun dicegah oleh Anko.

"Tenanglah Itachi" Anko mencoba menenangkan Itachi, namun gagal. Karena Itachi terus saja berontak dan menangis didalam dekapannya.

Itachi menangis sejadi-jadinya dan mengerang, ia merasa begitu takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Itachi tidak mau memikirkan hal paling buruk akan terjadi pada adiknya. Ia takut—sangat takut, jika hari ini—tuhan akan mengambil adiknya. Adik satu-satunya yang paling ia cintai.

Itachi terus saja menangis tanpa henti, hingga kakinya terasa lemas dan tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan tegap. Beruntung Anko ada disampingnya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Suster yang berada disampingnya hanya diam, sebenarnya tadi suster itu akan menyampaikan apa yang dilihatnya pada Naruto. Namun Anko melarangnya, dengan memberi kode pada suster itu untuk diam. Anko takut, Naruto akan terguncang sama seperti Itachi nantinya.

"Suster apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Itachi-nii menangis?" Naruto yang panik, mencoba mencari kejelasan dari sang suster, namun suster itu hanya diam—seperti perintah Anko.

"Suster katakan—apa yang terjadi?"

Suster itu hanya diam, ia mencoba untuk sedikit menjauhi Naruto. Merasakan suster itu menjauh, Naruto panik. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bibi Anko—Kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi-nii?"

Naruto meraba-raba udara, Anko tetap diam. Ia tidak tega menyampaikan apa yang terjadi sekarang pada Naruto. Dan Itachi—ia masih menangis dipelukan Anko.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Anko masih diam, ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan fokus untuk menenagkan Itachi yang menangis-meraung tidak terkendali. Hingga akhirnya dokter keluar bersama beberapa suster dibelakangnya.

Melihat Itachi yang masih menangis dipelukan Anko, dokter itu mendekati mereka yang berada dibawah lantai. Dokter dengan name tag 'Kabuto' itu sedikit berjongkok dan memegang bahu Itachi.

"Ku harap kau bisa bersabar, Sasuke mengalami penggumpalan darah dan kemungkinan—" jeda. Dokter Kabuto menarik nafas panjang dan Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya.

"—Kemungkinan untuk dia hidup hanya 10%, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ini adalah batas kemampuan Sasuke untuk bertahan" lanjutnya sembari memegang bahu Itachi yang kembali bergetar. Rasanya—ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini, tapi semua ini sudah menjadi kenyataan buruk untuk Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin—Sasuke pasti bisa bertahan" sambil sesenggukan—Itachi mencengkran jas putih milik Dokter Kabuto.

Dokter Kabuto memahami kesedihan pada mata Itachi, ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter dan ia sudah sering sekali mengalami peristiwa yang sama seperti Itachi hari ini.

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga Sasuke bisa bertahan hingga besok" kata Dokter Kabuto sembari bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Naruto yang berdiri dengan panik. Dokter Kabuto sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, saat pandangan mata Naruto begitu kosong. Lalu ia menyadari jika Naruto buta.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?" seakan sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya, Naruto meraba-raba udara dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu—jas putih milik Dokter Kabuto.

Dokter Kabuto melihat kearah Anko, seakan mengerti tatapan Dokter Kabuto—Anko menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi tanda agar sang dokter tidak memberi tahu keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Dokter Kabuto sedikit tersenyum—bohong, kemudian ia menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Sasuke—akan baik-baik saja, kau tenanglah" setelah mengatakan itu—Dokter Kabuto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bohong" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Dia berbohong, Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tetesan bening mengalir turun dari mata indahnya, "SIAPAPUN DISANA, KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADA SASUKE!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, Naruto merasa frustasi. Setidaknya—biarkan dia mengetahui keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, meski sedikit saja—tidak akan apa-apa. Ia pasti bisa menerimanaya.

Sang dokter yang tadinya hampir meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar balik badannya dan menatap Naruto dari belakang. Ada rasa iba dihatinya.

Entah didorong oleh apa—Dokter Kabuto mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke—pasti bisa bertahan, percayalah padanya" katanya singkat dan beranjak pergi, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan saat ini.

Kaki Naruto lemas seketika itu juga, ia tahu maksud sang dokter. Rasanya jantungnya hampir berhenti seketika itu juga, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka—jika Sasuke mengalami masa-masa sulit dan sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, akhirnya ia menangis seperti Itachi yang masih berada dipelukan Anko.

"Tidak mungkin—Sasuke tidak akan mati secepat ini" isak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

"Sasuke pasti akan bangun—" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa tertunduk lesu sambil berjongkok didepan Itachi dan Anko.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke bisa bertahan hidup"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**"Kadang rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu datang terlambat. Tetapi tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang telah kita sakiti. Jangan menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengatakan kata "Maaf", Sebelum kesempatan untuk meminta maaf itu hilang dari kehidupan dan terbawa hingga keliang lahat."**

**Cieeee...bahasanya #plak**

**Yey! akhirnya update juga, maaf lama yah updatenya hehehe!..**

**Chisa g bisa balas Reviewnya satu-satu, soalnya Chisa g tau caranya balas review hehehe**

**chisa kan masih baru, ajdi masih pemula**

**Oh iya sekali lagi, terima kasih udah mau baca FFnya Chisa yang sederhana.**

**G bosen-bosen Chisa mau ucapin terima kasih dan tolong reviewnya hehehe**

**sampai jumpa di Chepter selanjutnya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : ****Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Di chapter ini : SasuNaru masih 14 tahun.**

**ShikaKiba/GaaKIba 14 tahun.**

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito **yang berarti **_orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati_**, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya _**One Ok Rock **_hehehe..dah g perlu banyak cincong.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Tak terasa matahari telah menampakkan sinar hangatnya, memaksa Itachi dan Anko untuk membuka mata mereka. Terlihat raut kelelahan dimata keduanya.

Sejak tadi malam—Anko menemani Itachi dirumah sakit, ia tidak tega melihat Itachi sendirian menjaga Sasuke. Apalagi dengan keadaan Itachi yang masih bersedih dan terguncang jiwanya. Sementara Naruto—ia juga menunggui Sasuke bersama Anko dan Itachi. Mereka bertiga menunggui diluar kamar Sasuke, beruntung terdapat sofa empuk untuk mereka duduk dan beristirahat. Dokter masih belum mengijinkan siapapun untuk mendekati Sasuke, dikarenakan Sasuke masih dalam kondisi kritis.

Anko bangun terlebih dahulu, ia pergi sebentar untuk memncuci mukanya di toilet rumah sakit. Tinggallah Itachi dan Naruto yang masih setengah mengantuk. Bayangkan saja—hampir semalaman mereka berdua menangis dan baru bisa tenang saat waktu menunjukkan jam 2 pagi.

Itachi menguap lebar sembari mengucek matanya pelan, ia sedikit merenggangkan badannya—kemudian berdiri hanya untuk melihat Sasuke dari kaca besar kamar adiknya. Masih sama—Sasuke belum membuka matanya.

"Masih belum sadar?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Itachi, namun posisi Naruto menghadap kedepan—bukan kearah kaca besar kamar Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya.

Itachi sedikit tersenyum miris, "Belum, Sasuke masih seperti kemarin" Itachi kembali duduk disofanya lagi. "Dia—masih tertidur" Itachi mengusap sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto juga kembali duduk disamping Itachi, ia meremas kain celananya begitu kuat. Ia benar-benar merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Naruto begitu takut—takut kalau-kalau Sasuke tidak bangun lagi.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto, ia melihat raut kecemasan dimuka Naruto. Sedikit tersenyum—Itachi mengusap rambut Naruto, hanya untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah—Sasuke pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya"

Merasakan kehangatan tangan Itachi—Naruto merasa ada kelegaan dihatinya. Kemudian tanpa terduga—Naruto meraih tangan Itachi dan meletakkan telapak tangan Itachi di pipi kanannya.

Itachi tersentak dengan perbuatan Naruto, namun ia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pipi kanan Naruto.

"Semoga—Sasuke bisa bangun dan tidak lagi membuat Itachi-nii sedih" guman Naruto pelan, namun bisa dengar oleh Itachi. Dan entah kenapa, wajah Itachi berubah merah. Juga detak jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

'_Kenapa aku berdebar? Apakah aku—'_

Itachi menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

'—_Mulai tertarik dengannya?'_

Naruto masih menikmati kehangatan telapak tangan Itachi, tanpa sadar—Anko memperhatikan mereka dari balik dinding tempatnya berada.

"Sepertinya—Itachi menyukai Naruto" Anko tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Saat mengetahui Anko telah kembali, Itachi menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Naruto juga, ia merasakan kedatangan seseorang dan membuatnya kembali bersikap biasa. Tapi berbeda dengan Itachi, terlihat wajahnya masih merah merona.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian yah?" goda Anko sambil duduk diantara Itachi dan Naruto.

"Ti—tidak" jawab Itachi cepat, terlihat ada kegugupan didalam nada bicaranya. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Naruto masih terlihat biasa saja—tanpa tahu perubahan wajah Itachi yang merona.

Akhirnya ketiganya kembali pada keheningan, tanpa terduga oleh mereka. Tiba-tiba dari lorong rumah sakit, terlihat ada dua orang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke.

Itachi menjelaskan bagaimana kronologis kejadian yang menimpa sang adik, awalnya kedua orang tuanya terkejut. Namun akhirnya mereka mengerti dan ikut menunggui Sasuke dan berharap—semoga Sasuke lekas sadar.

Melihat kedatangan orang tua Itachi, Anko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama Naruto. Awalnya Naruto menolak dan akan menunggui Sasuke hingga sadar, namun Anko memarahinya dan akhirnya—Naruto mau pulang bersamanya.

Sebelum pulang—Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, "Cepatlah sadar—Sasuke" Naruto menyatukan jemarinya dan menaruhnya didepan dadanya. Ia juga menutup matanya, seperti orang sedang berdoa.

'_Jika kau mendengar suaraku dari dalam hatimu, aku mohon bangunlah—Sasuke. Disini—kami menunggumu untuk kembali sadar. Aku berjanji—setelah ini, aku tidak akan memperlihatkan diriku didepanmu lagi. Meski kau bilang membenciku dan melarangku untuk bicara denganmu, aku—tidak akan marah. Karena bagiku kau adalah teman terbaik yang aku miliki, sebagai teman—aku tidak akan marah dan tidak berhak untuk marah. Kau benar—manusia dengan kegelapan sepertiku, mana pantas bicara denganmu. Sedangkan kau—adalah manusia dengan beribu-ribu cahaya. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, meski sebentar—aku cukup merasa mempunyai teman dan tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Selamat tinggal Sasuke"_

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Anko. Dalam diam—ia merasa begitu sedih dan masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke kemarin saat disekolah.

**"_JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA, KAU HANYA MANUSIA DENGAN KEGELAPAN. TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU BICARA PADAKU!" _**

Naruto menunduk sedih, ia tidak mampu menahan tangisnya saat teringat kata-kata kasar dari Sasuke. Meski berkata 'tidak apa-apa' pada dirinya sendiri, tetap saja rasa kecewa dan sakit hati masih membekas dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia memang marah, kecewa dan sedih. Namun ia sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke.

Anko sudah berada di dalam mobilnya bersama Naruto disampingnya, sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya—Anko sempat mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku—ingin kembali ke tempat nenek Mito, di Suna"

Sedikit terkejut, Anko menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. "Kenapa—apa kau kurang suka tinggal di Konoha?".

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku suka di sini, tapi—" sedikit jeda sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katannya.

"—Aku merasa merindukan nenek Mito di Suna" bohong Naruto, sembari tersenyum kaku. Sedangkan Anko—ia hanya mengangguk saja, seakan mengerti dengan permintaan Naruto. Namun sebenarnya, Naruto hanya ingin pergi jauh dari Sasuke. _'Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan hidupku sebagai Naruto yang buta. Aku tidak mau, Sasuke merasa terbebani olehku dan semakin membenciku nantinya'_

Naruto menempelkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil Anko dan menutup matanya sejenak, dalam diam—ia menangis dalam hatinya. Ia sadar—dirinya mulai menyukai Sasuke, sejak perkenalan pertama mereka. Namun Naruto harus membuang jauh rasa sukanya, karena—Sasuke membencinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu, namun bukan berarti Gaara bisa berleha-leha dan liburan dirumahnya. Dua hari lagi akan ada kejuaraan basket dan Gaara berserta teman-temannya harus berlatih ekstra untuk latihan kali ini. Meski hari ini matahari begitu terik, namun mereka harus tetap latihan hari ini.

Pelatih yang bernama Asuma sudah memulai latihan sejak 3 jam yang lalu, semua anak didiknya berlatih dengan serius termasuk Gaara yang menjadi pemain andalan dalam timnya.

Ditengah-tengah sesi latihan, terlihat beberapa pemain mulai merasa kelelahan, mereka harus menguras tenaga mereka 3 kali lipat dari biasanya. Ditambah matahari pagi ini yang semakin tinggi, rasanya tubuh mereka sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Istirahat 15 menit" seru Asuma sembari menggiring para anak didiknya kepinggir lapangan.

"Hey lihat, bukankah itu si dungu. Sedang apa dia disana?" guman seorang siswa pada siswa lainnya sembari menunjuk kepinggir lapangan. Disana terlihat seorang remaja dungu yang duduk di pinggir lapangan, dekat dengan pohon teduh.

"Gaara—bukankah itu adikmu, kau membawanya kesini juga?"

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian menatap Kiba yang duduk dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan ketengah lapangan basket.

"Iya, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dirumah. Ayah dan ibu sedang berada diluar kota, jadi aku ajak saja dia kesini. Lagi pula—dia tidak mengganggu kita kan?" ucap Gaara sewot, tanpa memperdulikan omongan dari teman-teman satu timnya—Gaara berjalan ketempat Kiba berada saat ini.

"Kiba—bagaimana permainan ku?" Gaara duduk didekat Kiba sembari meminum air mineralnya.

"Gaara—Gaara memang yang paling hebat" cengir lebar Kiba sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Gaara.

"Ini—pertama kalinya, aku melihat—Gaara memasukkan bola ke dalam benda bulat diatas sana" Kiba menunjukkan karah ring basket.

"Ring basket maksudmu?"

Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Padahal sangat tinggi, tapi Gaara bisa memasukkannya dengan mudah".

Gaara sedikit tersenyum melihat Kiba yang terus memujinya tanpa henti, ada rasa kelegaan didalam hatinya. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam, Gaara akhirnya bisa menerima Kiba dengan ikhlas dan membuatnya tidak lagi mengomeli Kiba tanpa alasan seperti dulu.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajarimu memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, kau mau?"

Mata Kiba tiba-tiba menjadi bercahaya dan senyum berkembang di bibirnya, "Mau—mau".

Melihat tingkah Kiba yang kembali ceria seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dulu, entah kenapa membuat Gaara merasa bahagia. Tanpa sadar—tangannya menyentuh kepala Kiba dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Kau sudah semakin dewasa Kiba, tapi—kau masih belum bisa menjadi dewasa dengan pikiranmu" gumam Gaara pelan.

Sedangkan Kiba—ia yang tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Gaara, hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya—tanda ia tidak mengerti. Namun Kiba masih menunjukkan senyum lebarnya hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

'_Meskipun begitu, aku harap kita bisa tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama'_

Saat Gaara dan Kiba masih asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba Asuma mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya ke lapangan?" kata Asuma sambil memperhatikan Kiba dan Gaara bergantian.

"Dan membiarkan teman-teman yang lain mengolok-olok Kiba, tidak—terima kasih" sewot Gaara sembari memperhatikan teman-temannya ditengan lapangan yang juga memperhatikan dirinya dan Kiba.

"Kau harus menunjukkan pada mereka, jika adikmu juga bisa seperti mereka"

Gaara sedikit berpikir, kemudian memandangi Kiba yang masih memandang ketengah lapangan basket.

"Kiba—apa kau mau bermain basket?" tawar Gaara tiba-tiba dan membuat Kiba menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya.

"Mau—mau, aku juga ingin bermain sebagus Gaara" Kiba bangkit daru duduknya dan melompat-lompat kegirangan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kearah lapangan basket.

Gaara sedikit tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kiba untuk menuju lapangan basket, "Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis kalau kepalamu terbentur bola baset yah?"

"Tidak boleh menangis" ulang Kiba sembari tersenyum lebar khas anak kecil.

Saat sampai dilapangan basket—semua mata tertuju pada Kiba dan Gaara, ada yang mencibirnya, ada yang terheran-heran bahkan ada juga yang menghina Kiba secara terang-terangan.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan mereka" Gaara mengambil sebuah bola basket didekatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba.

"Gaara—ini bagaimana melemparnya?" Kiba yang kebingungan hanya melihati bola basket ditangannya.

"Coba kau lihat ring diatasmu, fokuskan matamu dan pikiranmu pada bola ini dan ring basket diatasmu. Lalu Shoot!" Gaara mencontohkan cara melempar bola basket ke ring basket diatasnya pada Kiba. Meski kurang mengerti, namun Kiba mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari Gaara.

Kiba bersiap untuk melempar bola basket ditangannya pada ring basket diatasnya, kelihatannya tidak mungkin baginya untuk melakukan lemparan dengan tepat kedalam ring basket diatasnya.

"Shoot!" perintah Gaara. Dan dengan perasaan ragu, akhirnya Kiba melempar bolanya pada ring basket diatasnya dan—

"Masuk!" seru Gaara tidak percaya sembari memperhatikan Kiba. Mustahil sekali, Gaara yakin—jika ini kali pertamanya Kiba melakukan Shotting dengan tepat.

Semua yang berada dilapangan dan pinggir lapangan, hanya bisa menganga lebar. Tak pernah mereka duga, jika Kiba yang mereka kenal dengan kedunguannya—bisa melakukan lemparan bola dengan sempurna. Bahkan posisinya saat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tembakan 2 point. Dimana Kiba berada saat ini adalah di garis setengah lingkaran pada lapangan basket, yang jika dalam pertandingan basket, lemparan ini mempunyai nilai 2 point.

"Wah, hebat sekali!"

"Tidak ku kira, anak itu bisa memasukkan bolanya dengan benar"

Seketika, semua yang berada dipinggir lapangan dan yang ada disekitar Gaara dan Kiba—mendekati mereka berdua. Sepertinya—teman-teman satu tim Gaara cukup terkesimah dengan kemampuan Kiba melakukan Shooting dengan benar. Dan hal itu, menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri dalam diri Kiba bagi mereka semua. Termasuk Gaara dan Asuma—pelatihnya.

"Kau lihat, Kiba bisa melakukannya dengan benar" kata Asuma yang berada disamping Gaara.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Kiba melakukan Shooting bola dengan benar. Padahal ini kali pertamanya memasukkan bola" Gaara masih tidak mempercayai kemampuan terpendam Kiba saat ini.

Asuma sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. "Mungkin itu adalah bakat terpendamnya".

Gaara memperhatikan Kiba disampingnya, ia masih terlihat bangga dengan lemparan bola pertamanya. Dan masih dengan teman-teman satu tim Gaara yang mengelilingi Kiba.

Melihat Kiba, entah kenapa ia jadi ingat dengan cerita ibu Kiba dulu. Saat pertama kalinya ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Inuzuka, Ibu Kiba pernah mengatakan, jika dulu mendiang kakak Kiba adalahs eorang pemain basket. Mungkin—dulu Kiba pernah bermain basket bersama mendiang kakaknya, saat masih hidup dulu. Mungkin sajakan?

Tak terasa waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, Asuma menyuruh semua tim inti untuk melakukan latihan lagi—termasuk juga Gaara. Sementara Kiba, ia kembali ketempatnya semula. Namun kali ini, ia ditemani oleh beberapa pemin cadangan tim basket. Sepertinya mereka semua mulai tertarik dengan Kiba dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai bocah idiot yang mengganggu.

Gaara sedikit merasa lega dengan sikap teman-temannya yang mulai menerima Kiba dan tidak lagi mengolok-oloknya seperti dulu. Sepertinya—hari ini ia harus banyak berterima kasih dengan pelatihnya.

**-ooOOoo—ooOOoo-**

Akhirnya waktu latihan terlah selesai pada sore hari, tepat sebelum matahari mulai tenggelam. Gaara dan Kiba memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, sebelum mereka pulang kerumah.

Diseberang jalan, terlihat toko roti langganan ibu mereka. Gaara memutuskan untuk membeli roti lembut rasa nanas kesukaan Kiba disana. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah keberhasilan Kiba untuk lemparan bola basket pertamanya.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku keluar dari toko roti" perintah Gaara pada Kiba sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam toko. Kiba mengangguk dan menurut dengan perintah Gaara. Ia menunggu dengan tenang diluar toko roti, sementara Gaara—ia berada didalam untuk membeli beberapa roti untuknya dan Kiba.

Saat Kiba menunggu diluar, tanpa terduga seorang pria besar berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tepat kearahnya. Pria itu berlari tak beraturan, padahal Kiba sudah menepi—tapi tetep saja pria itu menabraknya dan membuatnya tersungkur kejalan trotoar.

"Aduh—sakit" Kiba mengerang sembari memegangi pantatnya yang sakit, akibat membentur jalanan trotoar.

Sementara pria tadi, tanpa meminta maaf pada Kiba—kembali pria itu berlari terburu-buru. Beberapa orang memperhatikan Kiba, tanpa ada niat untuk menolongnya.

Namun tanpa diduga oleh Kiba, seseorang mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Berdirilah" kata pemilik tangan itu pada Kiba.

Kiba sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya sembari membenarkan tata letak kaca mata tebalnya, "Shika—maru!" pekiknya keras sembari memandang seseorang didepannya. Yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru—kenala Kiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiba meraih tangan Shikamaru dan bangkit untuk berdiri kembali. Shikamaru membawa Kiba sedikit jauh dari toko roti itu, agar ia tidak tertabrak lagi oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Namun Saat keduanya sudah berada di area trotoar dekat dengan pohon dan saling berhadapan, tiba-tiba dari belakang Kiba—ada seorang bibi yang tidak sengaja menabrak Kiba. Dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kedepan, beruntung Shikamaru yang berada didepannya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kiba. Hingga kini posisi mereka saling berpelukan dengan sebelah tangan Shikamaru berada dipinggang Kiba.

Blush

Wajah Shikamaru berubah merah dan ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, saat tahu jika wajah Kiba berada tepat didepannya. Bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sama dengan Shikamaru, Kiba juga merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hanya saja, saat berada didekat Shikamaru—ia merasa berdebar-debar.

Shikamaru tersadar dengan posisinya saat ini, kemudian ia memutuskan kontak mata dnegan Kiba dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kiba. Sedikit canggung—Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya memalingkan muka mereka kesembarang tempat.

Wajah keduanya masih terlihat merona, mereka hanya diam—tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Meski Kiba mengalami keterbelakangan mental—bukan berarti dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta kan, tapi apa iya—Kiba mulai menyukai Shikamaru?

"Terima—kasih, sudah menolongku" gugup Kiba sembari menunduk malu dan meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Hem, sama-sama" tak kalah dengan Kiba, Shikamaru juga menunjukkan wajah meronanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eum—" saat Shikamaru hampir mengeluarkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba suara Gaara yang berteriak mengejutkannya.

"Kiba! Kau dimana?"

Mendengar suara Gaara, Kiba menolehkan kepalanya dan ia hampir saja lupa. Jika Gaara menyuruhnya untuk berada ditempatnya semula.

"Gaara!" pekik Kiba keras dan membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepala Kiba dengan lembut, "Pergilah".

Mengerti dengan perintah Shikamaru, Kiba akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Gaara berada. Namun sebelum Kiba benar-benar pergi, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya.

Shikamaru membalas melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Kiba yang sudah menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang.

"Meski terlihat memiliki kekurangan, tapi—Kiba benar-benar menarik dan aku mulai menyukainya" gumamnya pelan sembari membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

Namun belum jauh Shikamaru melangkah, tiba-tiba beberapa remaja mendekatinya. Sedikit terkejut, Shikamaru hanya menyeringai tajam.

"Cih, kalian rupanya"

Salah seorang remaja dengan banyak piercing diwajahnya mendekati Shikamaru, "Ketua dari tim basket SMP Konoha, sudah kami buat cidera parah dikakinya. Otomatis, dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan dua hari lagi".

Shikamaru menyeringai lagi dan membuat wajahnya berubah menyeramkan, "Tugas kalian bagus, selanjutnya—kita hanya perlu menyingkirkan 4 pemain inti lainnya".

"Apapun caranya—kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Meski nantinya, akan ada korban. Aku tidak peduli" lanjut Shikamaru sambil berjalan dengan angkuh bersama beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang memiliki tampang sangar dan menyeramkan.

**-ooOOoo—ooOOoo-**

**Keesokan harinya.**

Hari ini pelatih tim basket mereka, tiba-tiba mengadakan rapat darurat saat jam istirahat sekolah berlangsung. Semua anggota tim basket—berkumpul di aula olahraga.

"Apa! Ketua kita mengalami cidera?" pekik salah seorang dari tim basket itu.

Asuma menghela nafas sambil memandang keraha semua tim basketnya, "Ibunya mengabarkan aku kemarin malam, jika Sora—mengalami cidera kaki dan masuk ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ibunya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, karena Sora tidak mau memberitahunya. Tapi—Sora bilang, ia terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya".

"Apa dia terkilir? Tapi—kenapa Sora harus masuk kerumah sakit? Itu hanya cedera ringan—tidak perlu harus rawat inapkan?" celetuk Gaara dan mendapatkan anggukan dari beberapa teman satu timnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi untuk seminggu kedepan—Sora tidak akan ikut dipertandingan lusa nanti" jelas Asuma.

"Untuk posisi _Small Forward_ (posisi pencetak angka, dunk dan lay-up) pada pertandingan lusa nanti, sebaikinya kau saja Gaara. Biar posisimu sebagai _Center _(pertahanan) digantikan oleh Rock Lee" lanjut Asuma sembari menunjuk Gaara dan Lee.

"Baik pelatih" sahut Gaara dan Lee bersamaan.

"Untuk ketua timnya—kita pikirkan nanti, sebaiknya kalian fokus saja latihan" seru Asuma dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan aula olahraga. Namun semua tim basket tidak meninggalkan aula olahraga, mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak yakin, Sora hanya terkilir. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" kata Lee sambil berbisik.

Gaara memutar matanya, kemudian menjitak kepala Lee dengan keras. Anak itu memang bermulut besar dan suka menyebarkan gosip-gosip aneh disekolah.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, fokus saja pada posisimu. Kau sangat ceroboh dan bisa-bisa pelatih memilihmu untuk posisi bertahan" ejek Gaara dan mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Lee.

"Percuma juga kita bertanding jika Sora tidak ikut, dia adalah kartu AS bagi tim kita. Tanpa dia—tim kita akan kalah. Kalian tahu, tim basket dari sekolah Kiri sangat kuat dan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari pada tim kita. Bahkan romornya, permainan mereka sangat kasar. Kemungkinan mereka akan membalas dendam pada tim kita, kerana tahun lalu—tim mereka kalah" jelas salah seorang teman Gaara.

"Apa boleh buat, tahun ini—kita harus lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Kita harus membuktikan pada mereka, meski tubuh kita tak sebesar tim lawan—dengan semangat dan tekat. Kita pasti akan memang dengan sportif" ujar Gaara sembari memberi semnagat pada teman-teman satu timnya. Dan merekapun mengiyakannya, kemudian satu-persatu dari mereka keluar dari aula olahraga.

* * *

Tak terasa matahari sudah tenggelam dan berganti dengan langit malam, meski masih terbilang belum terlalu malam sih. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai menyala dan membuat terang jalan yang dilalui oleh orang-orang.

Terlihat 6 remaja dengan seragam khas Konoha sedang berjalan beriringan bersama-sama, lima orang diantara mereka adalah sebagian dari tim basket yang beberapa jam lalu baru menyelesaikan latihan basket rutin mereka. Dan seorang lagi adalah Kiba, yang dengan senang hati menunggu Gaara selesai latihan dan pulang bersamanya.

"Gaara, bagaiaman kalau kita menginap dirumahmu?" tawar Lee dan mendapatkan anggukan dari teman-teman satu timnya.

"Tidak, kalau berama-ramai seperti ini—nanti rumahku bisa jadi sumpek dan ribut. Aku tidak ingin para tetangga terusik dengan kebisingan kalian" tolak Gaara sambil berjalan bersama Kiba disampingnya.

Mendapat penolakan dari Gaara—Lee dan tiga temannya yang lain menuju ketempat Kiba, "Kiba—bolehkan kami menginap kerumahmu?" bujuk mereka sembari menunjukkan muka melasnya masing-masing.

Kiba bingung mau menjawab apa, kemudian ia menatap Gaara dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. Melihat tatapan tajam dari Gaara—Kiba hanya menunduk tidak berani. Ia takut, jika Gaara akan marah dan membencinya lagi.

"Hey Gaara—jangan menunjukkan muka serammu pada Kiba, lihat dia takut tuh" tunjuk Lee pada Kiba yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Gaara menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Kiba yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menunjukkan wajah seramku padamu. Hanya saja—kau jangan mudah tertipu dengan wajah menjijikkan mereka yang memelas padamu" Gaara berkata selembut mungkin sembari mengelus kepala Kiba dengan lembut.

"Ga—Gaara—tidak marah?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kiba, Gaara hanya tersenyum dibuatnya. "Mana mungkin aku marah, kau kan tidak melakukan kesalahan".

Melihat senyum Gaara—Kiba menjadi lega. Iapun akhirnya tersenyum sumringah dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Wah—hubungan kakak-adik yang mengharukan" canda Lee sembari pura-pura terharu.

"Diam kau—dasar mulut besar" ejek Gaara dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Lee. Sementara yang lain—mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh dan saling mengejek antara Lee juga Gaara.

Larut dengan candaan Gaara dan Lee, entah sudah berapa blok jalanan yang mereka berenam lewati. Dan anehnya—jalanan yang biasanya ramai, kini menjadi lengang. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat sekelompok remaja dengan jas merah marun, mereka berdiri disekitaran toko toserba yang terlihat tidak buka malam ini.

Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat seragam merah marun, khas dari SMP Kiri. Saingan mereka.

Remaja-remaja dari SMP Kiri berjumlah sekitar 10 orang, mereka melihat tajam kearah Gaara dan teman-temannya. Terlihat juga, mereka membawa tongkat pemukul baseball. Apakah remaja-remaja dari SMP Kiri sedang menunggu kedatangan Gaara dan yang lainnya.

"Gawat, kita masuk ke kandang harimau" gumam Lee pelan.

Dengan waspada—Gaara berdiri dihadapan Kiba yang entah kenapa menunjukkan wajah panik, sepertinya dia ketakutan. Gaara memegang tangan Kiba, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu" Gaara mengeratkan genggemannya pada tangan Kiba dan masih berdiri didepan adik angkatnya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Kiba.

"Karena itu—larilah" lanjutnya sambil mendorong perut Kiba dari belakang, sedikit terhuyung—Kiba benar-benat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara. Namun ia tidak mau membantah.

"Ga—Gaara" Kiba yang berada dibelakang Gaara hanya gemetaran ketakutan. Kemudian Lee juga berdiri didepan Kiba.

"Kami tidak akan apa-apa, jadi cepat larilah" perintah Lee dan berbalik untuk mendorong bahu Kiba untuk berlari.

Dengan panik, Kiba akhirnya berlari menjauh dari tempat Gaara dan Lee barada. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja kesepuluh remaja dari SMP Kiri berlari untuk menyerang Gaara dan yang lainnya.

Dengan sigap Gaara, Lee dan ketiga temannya melawan sekuat tenaga mereka. Namun mereka kalah jumlah, ditambah pemukul basebal yang mereka bawa—membuat Gaara dan yang lainnya kewalahan.

"AKHH!" salah satu teman Gaara yang tersungkur, tiba-tiba kakinya dihantam dengan pemukul baseball berkali-kali. Tidak tinggal diam, Gaara segera menolongnya. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba memukul keras tengkuknya dengan tongkat baseball, hingga akhirnya Gaara tersungkur. Tak jauh berda dari dirinya, Lee dan sisa teman yang lainnya juga dalam keadaan yang sama dengannnya. Tidak berdaya dan sepertinya kesepuluh remaja dari SMP Kiri itu mencoba untuk meremukkan kaki mereka. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan lusa nanti, dimana SMP Kiri dan SMP Konoha akan bertanding.

"PATAHKAN KAKI MEREKA!" seru seorang remaja dengan style rambut diikat keatas seperti nanas, sepertinya dia adalah bos mereka semua.

Dua orang memegangi keduan lengan Gaara dan seorang lagi sedang melayangkan tongkat baseballnya tepat karah kakinya, ia ingin melawan—namun pukulan di tengkuknya membuatnya kepalanya sangat sakit dan pandangannya mengabur.

Gaara hanya bisa menangis sembari meraung kesakitan, saat seseorang menedang perutnya dan orang itu juga bersiap untuk meremukkan tulang kakinya.

Sementara itu—Kiba yang tadinya sudah berlari mejauh, tiba-tiba menghentikan langakahnya saat mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari Gaara.

"AKKHH!"

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia ingin terus berlari sesuai perintah Gaara. Namun saat mendengar teriakan Gaara—entah kenapa ia ingin kembali ketempat saudaranya. Ia yakin—Gaara saat ini sedang kesakitan dan membutuhkannya.

Kiba membalikkan badannya—dari kejauhan, ia melihat bagaimana semua remaja itu memukul dan menghajar dengan membabi-buta pada Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kiba ketakutan, tapi ia tidak bisa lari meninggalkan saudaranya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk berlari kembali ketempat Gaara. Meski ia tahu—nantinya Gaara akan memarahinya, namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah menyelamatkan Gaara—kakaknya.

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai tulang kering Gaara hingga membuatnya berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya—remaja itu telah meremukkan seluruh tulang kakinya.

Belum puas—kali ini remaja itu kembali mengarahkan tongkat pemukul miliknya pada lutut Gaara. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah sudah berapa kali ia memohon untuk tidak mematahkan kakinya. Namun lagi-lagi—mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Jangan—kumohon..jangan kakiku, ini sakit sekali" sambil menangis, Gaara mengerang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun ditahan oleh dua remaja yang memegangi kedua lengannya. Karena merasa kesal dengan rontaan Gaara, salah satu remaja yang memegangi lengan Gaara—tiba-tiba memukul keras wajah Gaara dengan keras dan mengenai tulang hidungnya. Gaara kembali mengerang kesakitan dan ia merasakan tulang hidungnya bergeser, rembesan darah keluar begitu banyak dari hidungnya.

Melihat Gaara tidak lagi meronta—remaja yang tadi meninju hidung Gaara memberi kode pada si pemukul untuk lekas melakukan tugasnya, yaitu meremukkan tulang kaki Gaara—tepat dilututnya.

Tongkat pemukul baseball itu sudah dilayangkan pada lutut Gaara dan saat tongkat itu sudah hampir menganai lututnya—tiba-tiba dari belakang remaja itu, Kiba melompat kepunggung remaja itu sambil menggigit telinganya dengan keras.

"AAKH!" remaja itu segera menyingkir dari tubuh Gaara dan mencoba untuk melepaskan gigitan Kiba dari telinganya. Melihat salah seorang anak buahnya meraung kesakitan, seorang remaja dengan rambut nanas mendekati remaja itu untuk menolongnya.

Dengan sangat kasar, remaja berambut nanas itu menjambak rambut Kiba dan terpaksa membuatnya harus melepaskan gigitannya pada telinga korbannya. Remaja berambut nanas itu juga melemparkan tubuh Kiba, hingga membuat punggungnya membentur tembok jalanan dengan keras.

Kiba meringis kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya membentur tembok, tak pernah ia rasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya menangis dan menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

Melihat korbannya yang kesakita—remaja berambut nanas itu hanya bisa diam, ia membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia mengenali siapa remaja dengan penampilang dungu didepannya. Tangannya bergetar, hatinya serasa hancur. Ia melihat kearah tangannya yang tadi dipakainya untuk menjambak dan melempar kasar tubuh Kiba.

"A—apa yang aku lakukan?" gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ki—kiba—ini..tidak mungkin.."

Sementara itu, remaja yang tadi telinganya digigit oleh Kiba merasa tidak terima dan murka. Dari balik seragamnya, ia mengelurkan sebuah benda tajam mengkilat dan mengarahkannya pada Kiba.

"Kurang ajar, akan aku bunuh kau—BRENGSEK!" remaja itu bersiap untuk menghunuskan belatinya kearah Kiba yang masih berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok jalanan.

Remaja nanas disampingnya, yang menyadari jika temannya akan melukai Kiba dengan belatinya berniat untuk mencengahnya. Namun terlambat, remaja itu sudah berada dekat dengan Kiba dan bersiap untuk menusuk Kiba.

Kiba memejamkan matanya, ia begitu takut saat benda tajam itu mengarah padanya. Namun Kiba merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat, seakan melindunginya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, semua remaja yang tadinya berkerumun—kini mereka menyebar, saat mereka semua melihat seorang remaja berambut merah tertusuk dalam tepat di pinggang bagian belakangnya sambil memeluk seorang remaja berkaca mata tebal.

Melihat peristiwa itu—semua remaja berseragam merah marun mengambil langkah seribu, namun seorang remaja berambut nanas itu masih terpaku dan tidak bergerak. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat tubuh Gaara sedikit-demi sedikit mulai merosot kebawah bersama Kiba yang memeluknya.

Melihat ketuanya tidak berada bersama mereka, salah seorang remaja dari sekolah Kiri berbalik untuk menjemput remaja berambut nanas itu.

"Shika ayo kita pergi—kalau tidak orang-orang akan segera datang" remaja tadi menyeret sang ketua—yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru. Sambil masih menangis—ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat dimana Gaara yang terkapar bersama Kiba yang memeluknya dipangkuannya.

"Ga—Gaara-Gaara" Kiba hanya bisa menangis, ia begitu takut saat wajah Gaara mengeluarkan banyak darah dan dari balik seragamnya—rembesan darah mengalir kejalanan. Darah Gaara juga mengotori celana dan sebagian jas seragamnya.

Gaara hanya bisa melihat Kiba yang menangis ketakutan sambil memeluknya dengan erat, ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan, namun lebih menyakitkan lagi—saat melihat Kiba yang menangis karena dirinya.

"Gaara—Gaara, berdarah—berdarah" dalam kepanikan dan ketakutan, Kiba hanya bisa menangis. Ia benci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hingga menyebabkan Gaara terkapar penuh darah seperti ini.

Rasanya Gaara tidak tega melihat Kiba ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini, hingga akhirnya hanya bisa menangis. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia terbatuk dan mengekurakan darah dari mulutnya. Mungkin—ajal sudah menjemputnya, Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Melihat Gaara menutup matanya—Kiba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, ia takut—sangat takut jika Gaara akan meninggalkannya.

"Jangan—jangan pergi, aku mohon—Gaara—Gaara buka matamu" sambil sesenggukan—Kiba memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli, bagaimana darah segar milik Gaara mengotori baju dan wajahnya.

Dalam pelukan Kiba—Gaara mengumpulkan semua tanaganya dan menggerakkan lemah tangannya yang bersimbah darah, hanya untuk sekedar mengusap kepala Kiba lembut.

"Tidak—apa-apa, Se—semua—akan—baik-baik saja" Gaara mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut pada Kiba, meski sulit—tapi ia terus mencobanya. Semua ini—agar Kiba merasa sedikit lega dan tidak ketakutan.

"Tidak—tidak, semua—semua tidak baik-baik saja. Aku harus membawamu—kerumah sakit" kata Kiba sambil mencoba untuk membopong tubuh Gaara dipunggungnya, seperti yang pernah Gaara lakukan dulu padanya.

Kiba berlari kejalanan sambil membawa tubuh Gaara yang bersimbah darah dipunggungnya. Ia sempat bertemu dengan beberapa orang dan menanyakan kemana arah rumah sakit, semua orang yang milhatnya segera mengantarnya. Kiba juga tak melupakan Lee dan ketiga temannya yang terkapar dijalanan tadi, ia sempat memeberi tahu polisi untuk memanggil menolong mereka.

Sambil ditemani oleh beberapa orang—Kiba akhirnya sampai diRS Konoha dengan selamat, petugas medis segera membawa Gaara yang lemas dan mengelluarkan banyak darah kedalam ruangan gawat darurat.

Orang itu bertanya pada Kiba diaman alamat orang tuanya tinggal, karena Kiba tidak mengingat dimana alamat rumahnya—akhirnya orang baik hati itu menjadi penanggung jawab bagi Gaara dan Kiba. Orang itu tidak tega melihat Kiba yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental yang panik dan menangis saat membawa saudaranya yang bersimbah darah tadi.

Orang itu akhirnya menghubungi pihak sekolah tempat Kiba bersekolah, mungkin dari seragam yang dipakai Kiba—orang itu bisa mengira-ngira jika Kiba bersekolah di SMP Konoha. Sambil menunggu wali kelas Kiba datang—orang itu terus menemani Kiba yang meringkuk dikursi rumah sakit sambil menggigiti kukunya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang panik dan ketakutan.

Hanya nama Gaara yang terus ia sebut tanpa henti, ia merasa takut—jika Gaara akan meninggalkannya. Dan membuatnya harus sendirian didunia ini.

"Aku sayang Gaara, dia—dia tidak akan pergi..dia tidak akan pergi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

**Maaf agak sedikit kecewa sama ffnya author, padahal genrenya romance tapi g ada romantis2nya..tapi di chapter ini belum ada lope-lopenya..jadi mungkin beberapa chapter mendatang lah..author janji bakal ada cerita romancenya..**

**Dichapter ini juga mungkin banyak Gaara n Kibanya..yah sekalian mengenalkan sososk aslinya Shikamaru yanh ternyata berandalan..hehehe**

**sedikit balas review aja neh:**

**Inez Arimasen : Sasu g bakal meninggal kok tenang aja hahahaha**

**hanazawa kay : Selamat membaca buat Kay**

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN : terima kasih sudah baca ffnya author  
**

** : makasih buat saran nulis reviewannya, ini membantu hehehe**

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite : sip..terima kasih sudah baca ffnya author hehehe**

**fatayahn : balas review dari ff selanjutnya, emang susah..apa lagi buanyak..tapi demi para reader n viewers..akhirnya aku balas reviewannya hehehe  
**

**RisaSano: ceritanya g angst kok...tenang aja**

**uzumakinamikazehaki : iya, ff ini author buat dari hati yang paling dalam. sampai2 author buatnya nangis2 dikamar..apa lagi dengarnya lagu sedih melulu..jadi makin sedih.**

**Inez Arimasen: cup-cup kalau sedih, gampar aja author karena buat ffsesedih ini hueeee..author aja buat ff ini sampai nangis2 bombai**

**UchikazeRei :udah banyak yang cinta Sasunaru tapi belum banyak yang cinta Shikakiba..author aja ShikaKiba lovers hahahaha**

**segini dulu reviewnya, soalnya lagi dikantor buatnya hahahaha,,sekalian memanfaatkan WIFI kantor buat UPDATE...yah lumayan buat iseng2 kalau g ada kerjaan..lagian ini fasilitas kantor toh buat pekerja juga hehehe**

**ok makasih buat reviewnya,,g bosen2 author ngucapin terima kasih buanyak udah baca ffnya author yah..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : ****Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Di chapter ini : SasuNaru masih 14 tahun.**

**Saya author baru dan ini ff pertama saya, jika banyak kesalahan maafkan saya yah.**

**Kokoro Kara Itoshii Hito yang berarti orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagunya One Ok Rock hehehe..dah g perlu banyak cincong.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Sehari setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat, Naruto kembali menjalani hari-harinya disekolah seperti hari kemarin. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke Suna, semua ini karena permintaan neneknya—Mito.

Sang Nenek tidak mau Naruto pindah kembali ke Suna, karena ia tidak mau Naruto menjadi sedih dan mengingat semua tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya dulu. Mito sangat menyayangi Naruto dan ia tidak mau melihat Naruto murung dan sedih seperti dulu. Katanya, Naruto harus belajar menjadi orang yang baru bersama Anko di Konoha.

Meski berat, Naruto harus mengakui—jika kata-kata neneknya benar. Ia tidak boleh kembali terpuruk seperti dulu, dirinya harus bangkit dari ketakutannya akan 'gelap'. Naruto haruslah menjadi anak yang kuat dan mampu menghadapi apapun didepannya dengan percaya diri.

Sore menjelang, Naruto sudah berada dilorong apartemntnya bersama Anko disampingnya. Saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu apartement, tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka—Itachi memanggil.

"Naruto—Anko-sensei!"

Itachi menghampiri keduanya, ia sedikit berlari kecil. Itachi sedikit melirik kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, tanpa tahu jika Itachi berdiri disampingnya.

"Sasuke—dia sudah sadar"

Mendengar Sasuke telah sadar dari komanya, tubuh Naruto menegang. Ada rasa kegembiraan dihatinya, namun ada juga kesedihan raut mukanya. Ia ingat, bagaimana janjinya pada tuhan sehari yang lalu. Janji yang ia katakan sendiri, untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya pada Sasuke saat sadar nanti.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat lipatnya, tanpa memperdulikan obrolan Itachi dan Anko tentang Sasuke—Naruto masuk kedalam apartementnya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada pintu apartementnya, dari dalam—ia bisa mendengar Itachi masih membicarakan tentang keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto masih ingat dengan kata-katanya kemarin, saat dirinya berdoa pada tuhan agar Sasuke cepat sadar dan tentang dirinya yang tidak akan lagi menampakkan diri dihadapan Sasuke saat sadar nanti.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke—kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang aku sukai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam hari di RS Konoha.**

Terlihat Sasuke duduk ditempat tidurnya, meski kondisinya membaik—Sasuke masih belum bisa untuk melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Ia ditemani oleh ibunya disana, sementara ayahnya—entahlah, mungkin beliau sedang mencari makanan dikantin rumah sakit.

Saat Sasuke dan sang ibu masih masih berada didalam kamar rumah sakit, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria dengan pakaian seragam polisi lengkap. Dia adalah Kakashi, yang tempo hari membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit ini.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya mengganggu sebentar"

Ibu Sasuke mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk masuk dan duduk disofa ruangan rumah sakit, dekat dengan kasur Sasuke. Tanpa bertele-tele—Kakashi menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Saya adalah Hatake Kakashi—kepala polisi di daerah ini. Kemarin—anak buah saya telah menangkap pelaku pengeroyokan dari putra anda nyonya Uchiha"

Mata Mikoto sedikit melotot, "Benarkah? Ah! Baguslah kalau begitu, saya harap anda menghukum mereka dengan setimpal"

Mendengar penjelasan kakashi, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan pria berambut silver didepannya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Kakashi. Saat ini, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang.

Ia merasa begitu kosong, saat dirinya tidak mendapati Naruto ada disampingnya. Bahkan semenjak tadi siang, saat Sasuke baru tersadar dari tidur panjangnya—Naruto tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Apakah—Naruto tidak lagi peduli padanya?

Ia masih ingat dengan perkataan jahatnya pada Naruto pada hari yang lalu. Ada rasa penyesalan menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

"_**JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA, KAU HANYA MANUSIA DENGAN KEGELAPAN. TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU BICARA PADAKU!" **_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang, matanya menatap jendela rumah sakit. Saat matanya bertemu dengan birunya langit, ia teringat dengan Naruto. Orang yang sudah disakitinya dan dicintainya.

'_Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke, tidak seharusnya egomu menguasai dirimu. Sekarang—pasti Naruto sangatlah membenci ku dan tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan orang bodoh sepertiku'_

"Saya harap, para pelaku pengeroyokan bisa segera ditindak lanjuti. Lihatlah putra ku ini, dia hampir saja meninggal. Tidak semestinya, remaja-remaja seperti itu bisa bebas dan berkeliaran diluar sana" tiba-tiba suara ibu Sasuke menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Saya mengerti nyonya" Kakashi tersenyum maklum melihat ledakan emosi Mikoto.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah bu, mereka (pelaku pengeroyokan) masihlah remaja seperti ku. Tidakkah ibu terlalu berlebihan, sampai memanggil polisi segala" Sasuke sedikit merajuk.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Berlebihan katamu? Sasuke—ibu sangat khawatir padamu, kau baru tersadar dari masa kritismu. Ibu tidak akan terima—jika anak ibu diperlakukan buruk dan dikeroyok seperti ini" Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menghindar dari elusan tangan ibunya dikepalanya, "Ibu—aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa kok menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Lagipula, mau dikemanakan harga diriku—jika mereka tahu aku mengadukan tindakan mereka ini pada polisi. Bisa-bisa aku malah ditertawakan, lagipula—ini hanya luka kecil"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, didalam pikirannya—ia seperti melihat dirinya dimasa lalu. Saat dimana ia juga pernah dikeroyok oleh beberapa temannya dan berakhir dirumah sakit seperti Sasuke saat ini. Sejak itulah, akhirnya Kakashi memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang penegak hukum yang akan menghukum segala kejahatan para preman sekolah. Seperti pelaku pengeroyokan dirinya dulu.

Kakashi melangkah ketempat Sasuke, "Jika itu mau mu, aku harap—bukan cara kekerasan yang kau pilih untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu pada mereka (pelaku pengeroyokan). Kekerasan hanya akan menambah masalah baru yang lebih besar dan bukan menyelesaikan masalah sebelumnya"

Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Semoga berhasil dan jika mereka masih mengeroyokimu—kau bisa datang padaku" Kakashi tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tanpa dijelaskan oleh Kakashi—Sasuke tentu mengerti.

Sementara Mikoto—ibu Sasuke, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalnya melihat sifat anaknya yang keras kepala dan memiliki ego sebesar gunung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**5 hari kemudian.**

Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak 5 hari yang lalu, beruntung luka-luka ditubuhnya sudah mulai pulih dan ia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Seperti hari ini—ia sudah berada di kelasnya yang begitu ramai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke duduk dipojokan kelasnya, ia menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah langit biru siang ini.

Sasuke mengalihakan pandangannya kebawah meja, dimana pergelangan tangan kirinya hingga telapak kirinya masih diperban dengan sangat erat. Ada raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

Besok adalah hari dimana pertandingan memanah akan berlangsung dan hari itu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Sasuke. Namun apa daya, berkat Suigetsu—ia jadi tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Bakan Sasuke sudah berlatih sangat-sangat rajin hanya untuk pertandingan itu.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya pada mejanya, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Harusnya—dirinyalah yang menjadi perwakilan untuk klub memanah disekolahnya dan membanggakan nama sekolah seperti tahun lalu.

Ia memang marah, bahkan ingin sekali meremukkan tangan Suigetsu—seperti yang ia lakukan pada tangannya. Namun—balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Kelas Sasuke terasa begitu sepi—mungkin hanya beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal dikelas, tentu saja—besok adalah hari dimana festival pertandingan antar sekolah dan klub yang akan diadakan disekolah mereka. Semua murid sedang kerja bakti untuk mendekorasi ataupun membantu para panitia penyelenggara untuk membersihkan semua lapangan olagraga. Seperti lapangan basket, lapangan sepak bola, lapangan untuk lari dan kolam renang juga lapangan memanah.

Semuanya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, sebenranya—Sasuke juga ingin membantu. Namun sang ketua kelas dari kelasnya—tidak memperbolehkannya untuk membantu.

Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba segerombol siswa masuk kedalam kelasnya. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan—Suigetsu CS.

"Eh dengar deh, katanya Suigetsu dikeluarkan" seorang siswa perempuan itu berbicara pada dua temannya sembari duduk dibangkunya, tepat didepan deret ketiga bangku dari Sasuke berada.

"Dia memang pantas dikeluarkan, aku sudah jengah melihat kelakuan premannya itu" timpal temannya.

"Sekalian saja si rambut pink—Sakura itu juga ikut dikeluarkan. Bukankah gara-gara dia Sasuke masuk kerumah sakit" seorang siswa lelaki ikut mengomentari.

"Iya, aku dengan gara-gara Sakura ditolak Sasuke dan merasa patah hati. Si Suigetsu itu jadi mengeroyoknya bersama Shino dan dua teman satu gengnya. Coba pikirkan, bukankah Sakura yang harus marah dan patah hati—karena sudah berkali-kali ditolak oleh Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya, kenapa harus Suigetsu yang harus memukulinya. Gadis itu jangan-jangan mengadukan kekesalannya pada Suigetsu dan berujung pengeroyokan pada Sasuke"

"Sakura itu memang si mulut besar, banyak yang tidak suka padanya" siswa perempuan yang tadi duduk sedikit menggeram kesal.

"Meski dia cantik, namun kelakuan Sakura plus gengnnya benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku harap—mereka semua jera"

Sasuke yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa teman sekelasnya itu, segera bangkit dan melangkah keluar kelas. Ia sempat melirik sebentar beberapa teman satu kelasnya tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah melewati lorong kelas yang sepi, sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah itu.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Masuk!" seru suara lembut namun keras dari dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sasuke membuka pintunya dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dicelah pintu kepala sekolah, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Suigetsu CS berserta Sakura plus teman-temannya yang berdiri di hadapan sang ibu kepala sekolah. Nyonya Tsunade.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" tegur Tsunade.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan sang ibu kepala sekolah, tidak lupa ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sasuke menuju meja kepala sekolah. Dapat dilihat, Suigetsu CS sedang memandanginya dengan tajam. Mungkin mereka menyalahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang sang ibu kepala sekolah dengan pandangan serius, sementara yang dipandang—malah mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian memandang delapan orang siswa yang berada diruangan sang kepala sekolah. **(Suigetsu, Shino, dua teman Suigetsu dan Sakura berserta tiga teman segengnya)**

"Aku sudah memaafkan tindakan mereka semua, ibu kepala sekolah tidak perlu mengeluarkan mereka"

Perkataan Sasuke tadi, sukses membuat Tsunade dan Suigetsu CS berserta Sakura CS—menjadi terkejut.

"Tapi mereka sudah membuatmu hampir kehilangan nyawa, bahkan ibumu bilang—untuk menyuruhku memberi hukuman yang satimpal dengan tindakan mereka" Tsunade mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke dengan keputusannya.

"Aku tahu, bahkan polisi juga ikut meyelidiki siapa pelaku yang memukuliku hingga berakhir di Rumah Sakit"

Mendengar kata polisi, kedelapan siswa ini menjadi ketakutan.

"Tapi—aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini, toh semua sudah terjadi"

Entah angin apa, hari ini—Sasuke begitu bijak dan seperti malaikat. "Aku sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, namun sebelum dirinya sampai didepan pintu—Sakura tiba-tiba menahan lengannya sambil menangis.

"Tolong, jangan libatkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan masukkan aku kepenjara hiks—hiks"

Ketujuh siswa yang masih satu geng dengan Sakura, sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura. Bahkan saat ini—Sakura menangis sembari berlutut mohon ampun pada Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Suigetsu berlari ketempat Sakura dan memeluknya.

Sasuke dengan mata dinginnya memandangi mereka berdua, ia turut berjongkok dihadapan keduanya yang masih berpelukan.

"Kau lihat Sakura, Suigetsu sangatlah menyukaimu. Jadi jangan berusaha mengejarku lagi. Jika kau melihat kesekitarmu, kau akan menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Jangan mengejar apa yang tidak pernah bisa kau dapatkan, nantinya kau akan terluka lebih dalam lagi"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sepertinya—aku terlalu banyak bicara hari ini"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Karena sekolahan sedang tidak ada pelajaran hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Toh, semua siswa dan guru-guru sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan festival pertandingan olahraga antar sekolah dan klub. Jadi semua pelajaran ditiadakan hari ini hingga besok.

Dengan santai—Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalanan sekolahnya, ia sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Sambil menggantungakan kedua tali ranselnya pada kedua bahunya—Sasuke melewati satpam sekolah dan sedikit menyapanya.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia tiba di trotoar jalan raya. Beruntung—gedung apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahan, jadi ia hanya perlu berjalan saja untuk pulang.

Tidak lama—Sasuke sudah sampai disebuah taman yang masih satu area dengan gedung apartemennya. Ia sedikit menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di lingkungan taman itu.

Sasuke ingat, jika Naruto pernah bercerita padanya. Narutoitu sangat sering menghabiskan waktu ditaman ini sembari membaca buku saat pagi tiba.

Mengingat itu, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Srak—srak

Sasuke mendengar ada suara langkah seseorang yang menggeser daun-daun kering ditanah, ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Ia begitu terkejut saat menemukan Naruto yang berjalan sendirian, terlihat Naruto sedang mengarahkan tongkat lipatnya ditanah untuk mempermudah jalannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia begitu hafal suara berat itu.

'_Sasuke'_

Naruto masih diam tak bergerak, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Padahal beberapa hari ini ia sudah sukses untuk menghindari Sasuke, tapi tuhan malah memepertemukan mereka kembali. Sungguh sebuah takdir bukan?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto, ada perasaan senang saat dirinya bisa melihat wajah orang yang paling disukainya saat ini.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat kearahnya, ia sedikit panik. Pelan-pelan—Naruto memundurkan langkahnya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sedikit heran saat melihat Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah, seperti—menghindarinya.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan saat ini, keduanya masih terdiam ditempat masing-masing dan membisu. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"A—aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi bibi Anko dan Itachi-nii akan kemari. Permisi" Naruto melangkah melewati Sasuke sembari kembali mengarahkan tongkat lipatnya ketanah.

Namun sebelum Naruto pergi terlalu jauh, Sasuke menahannya lengannya. "Tunggu!"

Naruto terdiam ditempat, "Aku mau bicara denganmu—sebentar" Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu mungil milik Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa, ada kegugupan diwajahnya.

"Kenapa—kenapa kau seperti menghindariku?"

".." Naruto hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukan—bukan maksudnya untuk menghindar.

"Jawab aku!"

"..."

Sasuke sedikit putus asa saat Naruto hanya diam, wajahnya berubah sedih. Ia ingat kata-kata jahat yang pernah dikatakannya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau—membenciku?"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke dan otomatis membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia tidak pernah membenci Sasuke, hanya saja—ia hanya tidak mau menampakkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Ia ingat dengan janjinya pada tuhan 5 hari yang lalu, saat dimana Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit.

"A—aku.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertayaan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto, ia tahu—seharusnya memang Naruto membencinya, setelah apa yang ia katakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto pastilah benci dengan dirinya.

"Maaf—" gumam Sasuke pelan, hingga hampir seperti bisikan.

"—Seharusnya, aku tidak mengatakan hal jahat padamu. Aku sangat menyesal"

Naruto tersentak, ia tidak mengira jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan berharga dalam hidupnya. Dimana ia harus mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada Naruto hari ini juga. Meski ia tahu, Naruto membencinya.

"Meski kau membenciku, tapi—" (jeda)

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengangkat dagu milik Naruto dan mencium bibir mungil miliknya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar, ia benar-benar tidak menduga jika Sasuke menciumnya. Dadanya seakan mau lompat dari tubuhnya, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan dengan laki-laki pula. Ya tuhan! Ini pasti kegilaan yang sedang kau buat di hidup kedua remaja laki-laki ciptaanmu kan?

Ciuman itu sangatlah singkat, Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyesali tindakannya.

"Aku—aku menyukaimu, Naruto"

Naruto benar-benar terkejut, ternyata—Sasuke juga menyukainya.

"Meski kau membenciku, tapi rasa sukaku padamu—tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Maaf—aku sudah berbuat seenaknya padamu" Sasuke berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto, tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, ia begitu bahagia. Cintanya terbalas. Sasuke mencintainya dan ciuman pertamanya—sudah diambil oleh Sasuke.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Naruto berlari ketempat Sasuke berada. Meski ia buta, tapi Naruto tahu dimana posisi Sasuke berada.

**#Kalian tahu—biasanya orang buta itu peka dengan suara. (anggap saja begitu, namanya juga fanfic, semua bisa terjadi hahahaha #abaikan)**

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Sasuke terlonjat kaget dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Na—Naruto.."

"Aku juga—aku juga menyukai Sasuke"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kiba terlihat mondar-mandir di kamar milik Gaara, ia terlihat sedang membersihkan dan merapikan kamar milik sang kakak. Kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Gaara dari rumah sakit.

Setelah 5 hari menginap dirumah sakit, akhirnya Gaara bisa pulang juga. Lukanya sih tidak seberapa, namun yang paling parah adalah adanya sedikit retakan ditulang kering Gaara dan harus membuatnya menjalani operasi. Beruntung operasinya berhasil dan membuat Gaara bisa kembali berjalan normal.

Yang terpenting adalah, retakan di tulang keringnya—tidak membuatnya harus meninggalkan olahraga kesukaannya, basket. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket besok. Kakinya masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan lompatan, kata dokter mungkin pemulihan akan berlangsung sebulan kedepan. Gaara harus sabar menunggu kesembuhannya dan bisa bermain basket lagi seperti dulu.

"Kiba!" dari arah ruang tamu, terdengar sang ibu memanggil Kiba. Dengan tergesa-gesa—Kiba keluar dari kamar Gaara dan bergegas menuju kelanatai bawah.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Kiba menuruni tiap anak tangga. Saat dirinya sudah berada diruang tamu, ia melihat Gaara.

"Gaara—Gaara" seperti anak kecil, Kiba melompat-lompat kegirangan sembari memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

"Aduh—duh Kiba, kau terlalu erat memelukku. Tulangku bisa remuk kalau begini"

"Hehe—hehe—hehe, maaf. Aku—aku terlalu senang" Kiba tertawa tersendat seperti biasa sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putra kandungnya dan Gaara, putra yang sudah dianggap sebagai putra kandung mereka juga. Meski faktanya, Gaara hanyalah anak adopsi.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya Gaara istirahat dulu" ayah mereka menyela kedua putra mereka dan membantu Gaara untuk naik kelantai dua.

Saat Gaara berada dilantai dua bersama ayahnya, Kiba mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Dengan bantuan sang ayah, Gaara dibaringkan ditempat tidurnya. "Ayah—aku sudah baikan, sudah tidak usah memapahku lagi"

"Ayah hanya sedikit khawatir, takut jika kakimu tidak kuat menopang tubuhmu" sang ayah mengusap rambut merah milik Gaara.

"Kakiku sudah agak baikan, tenang saja" Gaara tersenyum pada ayahnya. Melihat putranya tidak apa-apa, sang ayah meninggalkannya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Tepat saat sang ayah sudah pergi, Kiba masuk kedalam kamar Gaara. Ia hanya berdiri kikuk didepan Gaara.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keras hingga membuat kaca mata tebalnya hampir terjatuh dari kepalanya.

"Aku—aku merasa senang, Gaara akhirnya bisa kembali pulang" katanya sambil menampakkan cengiran andalannya.

Gaara tersenyum lembut kearah Kiba, "Terima kasih"

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya. Gaara mengijinkan Kiba untuk tidur bersamanya dikamar hangat miliknya. Malam semakin larut dan terlihat mereka tertidur begitu lelap.

Namun salah satu diantara mereka terjaga dari tidurnya, Kiba membuka matanya—ia melihat wajah pulas milik Gaara. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dan saling berbagi selimut. Kiba menaikkan sedikit selimut milik Gaara dan menutupinya hingga sebatas bahu.

Kiba mengelus surai merah milik Gaara, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya pada wajah pulas sang kakak.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku—nii-san"

Kiba mencium kening Gaara dengan perlahan, agar Gaara tidak terganggu danegan tindakannya.

"Untuk selanjutnya, biarkan aku yang akan melindungimu, Gaara"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba kembali tertidur sembari memeluk tubuh Gaara. Seakan ia mulai menjaganya dari mimpi buruk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ditempat lain**

Seorang remaja dengan rambut nanas sedang termenung sendirian di balkon kamarnya, ia terus memandangi langit malam ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Tadi disekolah, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari tim basket. Keputusannya yang tiba-tiba membuat semua timnya terkejut dan terheran-heran. Padahal pertandingan akan diadakan besok pagi dan dengan entangnya—Shikamaru mengundurkan diri dari tim. Padahal dia adalah ketua tim, sekaligus pemain andalan ditim basketnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, tidak seharusnya ini terjadi" Shikamaru meremas rambutnya dan menjambakinya dengan frustasi.

"Semua ini salahku, salahku" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Kiba—maafkan aku" Shikamaru meringkukkan badannya pada kedua lututnya yang dinaikkan kekursinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lipatan lututnya.

"Setelah ini—kau pasti akan membenciku. Aku—aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. Maafkan aku—maafkan aku" samar-samar terdengar isakan dari Shikamaru.

Ia merasa begitu menyesal dengan tindakannya yang membuat kakak dari orang yang paling ia sukai, berada dirumah sakit.

"Aku—menyukaimu, Kiba"

"Siapa—Kiba?"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Shikamaru, seorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menepuk bahunya. Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang menepuk bahunya.

Shikamaru mengusap air matanya cepat, "Ibu"

"Astaga, kau menangis" ibu Shikamaru memeluk kepala anaknya dan mendekapnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Ceritakan pada ibu, apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh"

Masih didalam pelukan ibunya, "Ibu—aku menyukai seseorang" jawabnya jujur.

"Wah putra ibu hebat, akhirnya kau menemukan pujaan hatimu. Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menarik dirinya dari pelukan sang ibu. Ia masih duduk sambil menengadah pada ibunya yang bediri disampingnya.

"Ibu—aku menyukai laki-laki"

"APA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**hehe maaf lama updatenya...maklum lah author lagi sibuk (#SOK SIBUK)**

**ok balas review dulu oke :**

**TheBrownEyes129 : hahaha makasih udah suka SHIKAKIBA, tapi tetep pemeran utamanya sasunaru yah hehehe**

**amour-chan : terima kasih udah komen**

**Fujoshi desu : waduh, kalau tiba-tiba dah jadi SMA. bisa2 readernya pada bingung..ditunggu aja yah**

**omg : ok ok..bakalan saya seimbangin deh hehehe**

**Inez Arimasen: kependekan yah wordnya, author g bisa buat panjang2 hehehe  
**

**oklah, buat yang g kebales revienya maaf..tapi SEKALI LAGI terima kasih sudah mau review ff sederhana miliknya author hehehe**

**g bosen-bosennya ngingetin, mohon reviewnya yah dan terima kasih keep reading yah**

**sampai ketemu di next chapter ok**


End file.
